Frozen Time
by Blakely Evans
Summary: Percy is captured by an ancient evil until he finally breaks free. However, the world is not how he remembers it... In time, Percy will have to make a choice...that will either save the world or destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Hello everyone! This is a re-write of my earlier PJ story. It's going to be a little different but I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: PJ and Co are owned by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Percy's life was over.

There was really no other way to describe what he was feeling right now. He had been enjoying a perfectly fine summer's day at camp when he had suddenly been attacked by monsters. He was apparently the only one who could see them, so he had drawn them out to the forest. He was still trying to figure out where in his life it had gone wrong. It probably had to do with the fact that he was a son of Poseidon and seemed like Fate's boy toy. He paused and leaned against a tree for support.

A crash behind him had him whipping his head around to see his main attacker had found him. The ancient being gave Percy a creepy smile and he just knew that his life was over.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Percy Jackson. I have great plans for you."

Percy scoffed, "you're going to have to catch me first."

The being frowned, "that can be arranged." The being lifted a hand and Percy gripped Riptide tight in his hands. However, he was unprepared for what happened next. Something ice blue shot out of his hands and before Percy could block it, it hit him square in the chest.

Nothing happened and Percy smirked, "looks like you failed."

The being crossed his arms and returned Percy's smirk with one of his own. "Oh really? You may want to rethink that."

Percy frowned and started to move forward but found that he couldn't. In fact, it felt like his feet were frozen to the ground. He glanced down and indeed, his feet were firmly encased in ice and it was spreading quick. It was already up to his knees.

He glared at the being across from him, "what did you do? Ice is just frozen water…this won't hold me."

The being raised an eyebrow as if telling Percy to try and break free. Percy scowled and tried to use his powers but it was to no avail. He was starting to panic. "What is this?"

The being moved closer until he was directly in front of Percy. Percy was almost completely covered in the ice and he had no room as the being bent down to whisper in his ear, "you may be a son of Poseidon but I am one of the Primordial. My power is far greater then your father's." Percy was only able to give the being one last glare before the ice covered him up all the way. The primordial laughed and ran his fingers down the ice, "Percy Jackson…I hope you are ready for a long sleep…for you will be asleep until it is time."

A sudden chill filled the area and in seconds disappeared as both the primordial and Percy vanished from the forest.

* * *

Annabeth frowned. Several hours had gone by and Percy was nowhere to be seen. She prayed to the gods that it wasn't like last time. Spotting Nico and Will she ran over. "Hey guys. Have you seen Percy?"

Will and Nico shared a glance before Nico shook his head. "No. I haven't seen him since lunch."

Will placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Have you checked his cabin?"

Annabeth nodded. "I've checked everywhere….it's almost like…"

Will hugged Annabeth. "Hey now, don't worry. We'll find him." He grabbed Nico and pulled him up. "Let's help Annabeth." He turned Nico around, "go tell Chiron that Percy is missing and that we need to search the woods."

Nico stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled off to find Chiron.

It was several hours later and still no sign of Percy had been found. Annabeth was too upset to take part in the search and was standing next to Chiron and Piper.

Even Chiron was looking grim.

A shout alerted Annabeth and the others. "Hey Annabeth! We found something." Grover came running towards the three with campers right behind him. In his hands he held…a small golden pen. Annabeth took it with outstretched hands and let the tears start falling.

It was Riptide. Percy never went anywhere without it.

Chiron sighed. "This is a matter for the Gods." He clapped his hands. "Everyone back to camp and get some rest." He turned back to Annabeth. "We will go to Olympus in the morning."

Annabeth didn't say anything so Piper led her away.

* * *

The next morning Annabeth found herself piling in a car with her friends. It was a silent ride to the Empire State Building and it was a solemn ride up to the 600th floor.

Annabeth was dreading this meeting. She didn't know what she would do if Percy was…gone.

Chiron stopped at the doors to the throne room and knocked. The doors opened and Annabeth and the other demi-gods stepped into the room.

"What's the meaning of this Chiron?" Boomed Zeus. None of the other Gods spoke as they waited to hear what Chiron had to say. Chiron closed his eyes and bowed to Poseidon. Zeus looked ready to murder the old centaur but Hera held him back with a shake of her head.

"Lord Poseidon…I have bad news."

Poseidon narrowed his eyes at Chiron. "What news do you bring from camp?"

Chiron hesitated. He knew he had to tell Poseidon but at the same time he wasn't sure how the news would affect him. "…Percy is gone." He only whispered the words but it was enough.

Chaos broke out in the throne room. Poseidon seemed to shrink in on himself as the news that his favored son was missing. Athena took a look at her daughter between her brother and a daughter of Aphrodite. It was clear that she had been crying for hours, as her eyes were red and puffy. "Are you sure that young Perseus is gone? Have you checked with his mother?"

Athena's comment brought silence to the throne room. Poseidon perked up. He waved his trident and threw in a drachma. "Sally Jackson." An image appeared in the mist of Sally Jackson seated at a desk typing on a computer at a furious speed.

Poseidon coughed and Sally jumped in surprise. "Lor…Poseidon."

Poseidon smiled. "Hello Sally. I was just wondering if you had seen Percy?"

She frowned. "Percy…Lord Poseidon, this isn't funny. You know Percy died when he was a boy."

Shock made it's way around the room in various ways. Poseidon cocked his head in confusion and Apollo and Hermes mouth's gaped open while most of the other gods were wide eyed.

Sally raised a hand to wipe a tear away, "did you call to point out the fact that my son died?"

Poseidon gave a sad smile and shook his head. "No…but I'm sorry." He ran his hand through the connection and Sally Jackson disappeared.

The solemn mood had reappeared. Talking to Sally had confirmed it. Percy was gone.

* * *

 **Well…this is the updated first chapter. What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. I know I said this would be a re-write of my first PJ story but it's now gone in a whole new direction. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: same as before.**

* * *

500 years later:

It had been 500 years since that fateful day when the hero of camp disappeared. The world had changed quite a bit in that time, Zeus had stopped mortal advancements and cast the world back into a more primitive era. The two camps were them merged together and now they all lived together on a private island known as Olympia.

Annabeth sighed. She was currently sitting by the water deep in thought about Percy. She sniffed and put her head in her lap.

"Annabeth…are you okay?"

Annabeth raised her head to see her best friend Piper Grace standing next to her. Annabeth bit her lip, shaking her head. "I don't know what to do."

Piper pursed her lips and sat next to Annabeth, "Annabeth…it's been 500 years. Percy would understand."

Piper was referring to Adrian Ryans, a son of Apollo who had been after Annabeth for ages. Annabeth gave a shakey nod, "I know but I can't help but feel that he's still somewhere out there."

Piper sighed, "Annabeth. I don't want to see you hurt. Adrian cares for you."

Annabeth looked over the ocean. She stood up and brushed the sand off her, "your right Piper. Let's go." She turned and headed back into the city. Piper raised her eyes skywards but followed anyways. When they reached the open air pavilion where meals were taken, Piper moved to sit next to Jason and kissed him on the cheek, "hey you."

Jason smiled at his wife and his eyes flitted over to Annabeth who had gone to sit next to Adrian Ryans. He bent down to whisper in Piper's ear, "how's Annabeth?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders, "you know how it is on this day." She gazed over at Annabeth and Adrian and smiled when she could see Adrian's face light up. She turned her smile to Jason, "I think something special is about to happen."

Jason raised an eyebrow but followed Piper's gaze to Annabeth. "Is something happening with Annabeth and Adrian?"

Piper grinned, "Annabeth said yes."

Jason smiled, "wow! She finally said yes. That's great." He grew quiet and Piper knew what he was thinking and she shook her head, "Percy would understand."

Jason nodded. There was a grunt and Nico sat down next to them with a huff. "Stupid kids…why did I let Will talk me into adopting-"

Piper laughed, "what did they do this time?"

Nico scowled. "They got into an argument about who was the better archer. They practically destroyed the archery field. I told Will to handle their punishment."

Piper cracked a smile. Nico and Will had adopted fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. They fought like cats and dogs one minute then the next were as close as can be.

* * *

Keyx Jackson glanced at his mom as she walked over to sit next to Adrian Ryans. Keyx had long blond hair and sea-green eyes. His mom had been distant ever since this morning and Keyx knew that it had something to do with his father.

His best friend Julian Di'Angelo plopped down next to him. "Man…I hate my dad." Julian took after his father and grandfather and was drop dead gorgeous with sun kissed blond hair and sky blue eyes.

Keyx snorted. "I heard you two all the way in the stables. I think you deserve any punishment that you get."

Julian glared at him. "It was Juliet's fault and now I have hospital duty…for like two weeks."

Keyx laughed. Juliet was Julian's twin sister and took after their other father, Nico. She had dark hair and dark eyes and was one of the most well liked people on Olympia. Keyx clapped him on the shoulder, "well you never know…something exciting might happen."

It was Julian's turn to snort. "Yeah right. We live on Olympia. Nothing exciting ever happens here."

Keyx rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's go." He stood up and made his way over to his mom. He kissed her on the cheek, "hey mom."

She smiled, "Keyx."

His eyes caught sight of his mom holding Adrian's hands and he smiled at her. "Congratulations mom."

She blushed, "thank you." Her eyes softened, "you don't mind?"

Keyx shook his head. He knew the love story between his mom and dad but it had happened a long time ago. His mom deserved a chance to be happy and if Adrian was that happiness then Keyx was fine with it. "You deserve to be happy."

He nodded at Adrian and shook his head when Julian gave his mom a bright smile and a kiss on the cheek as well. "Way to go Aunt Annabeth."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Julian's behavior. "Thank you Julian."

Keyx scowled and grabbed Julian and pulled him out of the pavilion. Annabeth cracked a smile at the two, "those two."

Adrian followed her gaze before he turned back to Annabeth, "Annabeth…are you sure about this?"

Annabeth gave Adrian a soft smile, "I've never been sure. I want to start a life with you."

Adrian smiled and leaned in as did Annabeth and the two shared a gentle kiss.

Keyx rounded on Julian the minute they were clear. "Really Julian?"

Julian shrugged his shoulders, "Give me a break…You know I have two dads. Annabeth was the mom I never had."

Keyx glared at his best friend but it was half-hearted at best. Julian was right of course and it didn't help that they were close as brothers. Julian had been around Annabeth almost as much as Keyx had. "Whatever. Let's go train."

Keyx led Julian to the training fields waving to Sam Zhang, who was the daughter of his Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank. She was sparring with her best friend Hailey who was a daughter of Hermes and someone who had the biggest crush on Julian. Keyx sniggered as Hailey blushed and get distracted causing Sam to totally own the spar. Hailey looked mortified as they walked by and as usual Julian didn't notice.

Keyx sighed. Julian could be a little dense at sometimes. He pulled out Riptide as Julian pulled out his own sword and the two hacked away at each other. They had been going at it for quite awhile when Keyx stopped. He glared at the messenger. "What do you want Cade?"

Cade was a son of Ares and about the same age as Keyx and Julian. You could say they had been rivals since they were young. Cade smirked, "a meeting is being held and your both wanted. I was sent to fetch you."

Keyx narrowed his eyes. He was sure there was a hidden insult there but he was too tired to figure it out. He capped Riptide and made his way to the conference room where they had all their meetings. When he got there it was to his surprise to see all the head cabin counselors there as well as the oracle, Katherine.

Chiron and Lupa sat at the head of the long table and Keyx slowly sat down, wondering what was going on. He licked his lips, "um…would anyone care to tell me what's going on?"

Chiron and Lupa shared a glance and they must have been having a silent conversation before Chiron turned to Keyx, "there has been a call for help."

Keyx's eyes widened. "What? You mean like…a quest?"

Chiron nodded. "Aye," Keyx could hardly believe it. He had wanted to get off this island for a long time and he was finally about to get his wish. "however, there have been warning signs. Something is coming and I believe that this call for help is a trap."

Keyx swallowed. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "Chiron…I think you are taking this too seriously. A call for help is still a call for help."

Jason shook his head, "I think it's wise to be wary Annabeth. You yourself know what's been happening."

Keyx turned to his mom, "mom…what does he mean?"

Annabeth glared at Jason and ignored Keyx. "Don't presume to insult my intelligence. I don't believe it's a trap because I know for a fact that the Hunter's of Artemis were in that area and the call came from one of their communicators."

Jason fidgeted under her gaze. Chiron coughed interrupting before it could get too heated, "whatever happens…the fact of the matter is that yes, this is a call for help and yes, you should be careful. Keyx, do you accept?"

Keyx chewed his lower lip sneaking a glimpse at his mom. She was trying to not meet his gaze so he wasn't getting any help from her. Truth be told, he did want to go. He was tired of being on this island and he wanted to be like his father. "I accept."

Chiron closed his eyes. "Very well. I assume you want to take Julian with you as well?"

Keyx nodded. "Of course."

"You may take one other camper…who do you choose?"

Keyx was silent. Julian nudged him and whispered in his ear, "come on man. You know Juliet won't let us forget this if we don't take her."

Keyx closed his eyes. Julian was right. He nudged Julian in the chest, "then you have to promise to not fight."

Julian rolled his eyes, "I can't make any promises, but I'll try."

Keyx glared at him but figured that was the best he would get. "I'd like to take Juliet as well."

Chiron nodded while Nico frowned and Will raised an eyebrow. It was no secret that the three were close but to leave them all three unsupervised. "Will, would you go and get young Juliet and bring her here?"

Will nodded and left for the infirmary. He returned a second later with Juliet tagging along behind and when she saw the two boys she glowered then smiled. She came to sit down on Keyx's other side, "what's going on?"

Keyx whispered back, "I'll tell you later."

"This is a simple rescue mission. Should you need any help, please Iris message us and we will try to get there as fast as possible." Chiron stated, looking at the three. "You can leave in the morning."

Once they were outside, Juliet turned to the boys. "We get to go outside?"

Keyx nodded. "Yep. Someone needs help and we're being sent to head the summons."

Juliet clapped her hands together. "Finally. A chance to get off this island, even if I have to be around my annoying prick of a brother."

Julian scowled, "hey! That's my line!"

Keyx rolled his eyes. He was already resigned to a trip with these two bickering back and forth. Later, he was in his room in the house he shared with his mom when she knocked on the door. "You know…you don't have to go." Keyx turned to stare at his mom for a second then went back to packing his rucksack. "Yes, I do mom. I want to experience what you got to experience. Is that so wrong?"

Annabeth sighed and shook her head, "no, but I can't help but worry. This is your first outing and…and I'm not sure you know what you're getting into."

Keyx finally finished packing and stood up. He walked over to his mom and gathered her in a tight hug. He'd surpassed her in height when he was sixteen and now he towered over her. "Mom…I'll be fine. I've got the best demi-god blood flowing in my veins. Plus if I need help, I can call grandpa."

Annabeth was quiet. She nodded and reached up to kiss Keyx on the cheek. "I know." She reached into her pant pocket and pulled out a bag. Giving it to Keyx, he shook it and could hear the coins rattling. "Take these drachmas and use them in an emergency."

Keyx hugged his mom one last time, "thanks mom."

* * *

The next morning Keyx was waiting on the side of the island when Julian and Juliet showed up. They each had a rucksack and Keyx could see their chosen weapons on hand. Julian was a great swordsman and his sword was in charm form around his neck. Juliet favored the bow and she also wore hers in charm form.

Julian glanced at Keyx, "so how are we getting off this island?"

"Did someone say they were leaving this island?"

The three all turned at the voice and Juliet gave a big smile. "Grandpa Apollo!" She ran over and threw her arms around the sun god, who laughed and gave her a big hug. "Hello beautiful." His gaze fell on Julian, "what about you?" Julian grumbled but went over to hug his grandfather anyway. The gods were much closer to their offspring nowadays then they had been in the past.

Keyx raised an eyebrow. "So…are you our ride?"

Apollo grinned, "well of course. This is a momentous occasion after all. It's not everyday that kids are let off the island." He winked at Keyx, "I'm sure you know how it's going to be done. I mean after all your dad's done it."

Keyx's eyes grew wide. "You mean your sun chariot?"

Apollo's grin grew even bigger. He pulled something out of his pocket and clicked a button and a sudden red sports car appeared behind him. Keyx and Julian's jaws dropped. Julian gazed at the car in awe, "is that…a…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

Apollo laughed, "I forget. You've never really seen a car before have you. Hop in, we don't have all day."

Keyx and Julian didn't need to be asked twice. While Apollo crawled in the driver's seat, the two boys crawled in the back, leaving the front seat for Juliet. She got in rather relunctedly , "are we sure this is safe?"

Apollo winked at her, "sweetie…this is the sun. Safe is not an option."

Juliet suddenly looked scared for her life but it was too late as Apollo revved up the engine and they were off. When Apollo finally stopped Keyx definitely wanted one of these. Juliet however, looked sick and as soon as they landed she was out of the car faster then lightening.

Julian glanced at his sister incredulously, "geez Jules…Grandfather didn't drive that fast."

Juliet only managed to give Julian half a glare which only caused him to laugh. He walked over and helped her up, "come on…it's not that bad. Look…trees."

Juliet stood up carefully and for the first time the three took in a forest for the first time. Keyx was in awe, "it's so pretty."

Julian nodded beside him. Apollo gave them a guarded expression, "well I'm off. Be careful." He got in his car and was gone. Keyx glanced around the quiet forest, "I wonder where we are." Juliet hummed, "I think we're in the old camp."

Julian nodded, "so that would mean we're in New York."

"What makes you think we're at Camp Half-Blood?" Keyx asked.

Juliet nodded her head, "see there…ruins of buildings. This must have been where the cabins were."

Both Keyx and Julian followed her gaze and she was correct. They were standing in an open space with old run-down buildings that were once cabins. Keyx sharpened his gaze and could barely make out the number 6 on one that seemed overgrown with weeds.

Julian frowned, "why would Grandfather drop us off here?"

Before anyone could reply there was a rustling and they all whirled around to see not one but multiple hellhounds creeping towards them. Keyx swallowed and brought out Riptide and pulled the cap off elongating the sword. Beside him, Julian and Juliet pulled out their weapons.

Juliet took a small step back, "I've never see a real hellhound."

Julian stepped in front of his sister, "well…we wanted adventure," he finished weakly.

All of a sudden one of the hellhounds jumped and Keyx brought his sword up to try and block the giant mouth. He whipped around to Juliet, "get to a tree and provide some cover." She nodded and ran to the closet tree and climbed up, her bow and arrow ready.

Keyx slashed out and the hellhound growled and moved to attack. He wasn't prepared for how fast the hellhound could move and he cursed when it made contact with his arm. Suddenly the hellhound burst into gold dust. He looked over at Juliet with a nod and ran to help Julian.

They had just about beaten every hellhound when the remaining one's stopped and seemed to be waiting for something.

"Well…this is a surprise."

From out of the shadows, a being emerged and stepped forward with his hand resting on one of the hellhounds. "I did not expect to see any demi-gods like you here."

Keyx narrowed his eyes, "the question is what are you doing here?"

The being swung his head to glare at Keyx and in that moment Keyx was sure that the being recognized him. The being sneered, "oh…this is to perfect. I can't wait to imagine the look on his face when he sees you and realizes what he's missed."

Keyx didn't know what the being was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

The being merely smirked, "you will have to wait and see." He started glowing a soft blue color, "until next time demi-gods…my name is Pontus…do not forget it." Keyx shielded his eyes as a strong gust of sea-wind came from the direct spot where Pontus had been and when Keyx dropped his arms, the ancient being was gone.

* * *

Somewhere deep within the ocean, someone was stirring.

Located miles beneath the sea and in a cavern made of ice was an ice palace. Deep within this ice palace was a lone figure. He was about 18 years old and had hair as black as night and seemed to be in a deep sleep.

Up above the sea started to get rough as if it knew what was about to take place.

Seconds went by and soon the young man's eyes slowly began to open. His normal sea-blue green eyes were glowing an eerie dark blue.

Percy Jackson was awake.

* * *

 **So…Percy is finally awake. It's about to get crazy! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Another chapter is here for your enjoyment. Please make sure to review and like…it makes me a happy writer.**

 **Thanks and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I will never own PJ.**

* * *

"Well that was a little disappointing."

Keyx turned around. A girl appeared from the trees. She had spikey black hair and electric blue eyes and Keyx recognized her. "You're Thalia."

The girl seemed taken aback that he knew her and she peered closer at his face. "How do you know my name?"

Keyx grinned, "because my mom is Annabeth."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "So, Annabeth is your mom…who's your dad? Wait, don't answer…I think I know." She closed her eyes, "it's a shame you never got to know him."

Julian stepped forward, "you knew Percy Jackson?"

Thalia glanced over at Julian with a frown. "With your looks you must be a son of Apollo."

Julian grimaced and shook his head, "close…I'm his grandson. My dad is Will-" she spun around to stare at Juliet who stepped back. She grinned, "then you must take after Nico. How is the death-breath?"

Keyx snorted with Julian while Juliet frowned. "That's not a very nice name."

Thalia smirked, "Nico doesn't scare me." She turned and waved her hand, "come on. You must be the help, so you can come to our camp."

She led them a little further into the woods where a mini campsite was set up. There were silver tents and white wolves and Keyx swallowed when he felt plenty of angry gazes on his person. Julian was the same way and crept closer to Keyx, "damn! I don't think we're welcome here."

A twelve year old auburn haired girl came out of the biggest tent, "Thalia. What's this? What happened with Pontus?"

Thalia bowed her head, "he was already gone when I arrived. These demi-gods are the help from Olympia."

Juliet bowed, "good afternoon my lady. My name is Juliet Di'Angelo." She waved her arm to Julian, "this is my twin brother Julian Di'Angelo and the one beside him is Keyx Jackson."

Keyx swallowed when bright silver eyes stared at him longer then the others. She narrowed her eyes, "your father was a good man. It is a shame what happened to him. Thalia, show these boys where they can camp. I would like to speak with young Juliet."

Julian made a noise in his throat but Keyx grabbed his arm and shook his head. They both knew where this was going and it was Juliet's choice. Thalia led them to a spot a little aways from the other tents and she looked apologetic, "look…I'm sorry…" she trailed off.

Julian sighed and shook his head, "nah. It's fine. I figured this would happen." He grew silent and started to unpack the tent. Thalia turned to Keyx who sighed, "Juliet lost her love to a terrible sickness a few years ago. She's never been the same since. The only reason she stays on the island is because of her family."

Thalia turned to Julian, who took up the story. "She took up the matter with Hades but her lover didn't want to come back. She's hated men ever since. The only ones she can put up with are our parents, grandfather Apollo, me and Keyx." His face softened, "besides, Juliet hates it on the island. This will make her happy…I know and I'm fine with it."

A few minutes later a bubbling Juliet ran over to them. "Julian…I did it! I joined the hunters." Keyx could see there was something different about Juliet. She seemed to glow with some immortal glow and was wearing what seemed to be the standard uniform of the hunters. She winced when she said that as if fully realizing what that meant, "look Julian…I…"

Julian shook his head, "it's fine Juliet. When this is over, I'll tell dad and father your wishes."

Juliet looked ready to cry so Keyx stepped up to her side, "don't worry Jules…we're only a Iris message away."

She nodded and wiped her tears away. "Lady Artemis wants to meet with you. I came to get you." Keyx nodded and followed her to the silver tent. When he entered, Lady Artemis was sitting on furs with a giant white wolf by her side.

Keyx bowed his head, "Lady Artemis."

"Sit." She motioned to the spot in front of her and Keyx slowly sat down. "I would like you to tell me what Pontus told you."

Keyx frowned, "something about someone missing out."

The goddess raised an eyebrow, "do you know what he was talking about?"

Keyx licked his lips and spoke slowly. "I think he was talking…about my dad."

Artemis closed her eyes, "so it's true."

Keyx glanced up, "what's true?"

She seemed hesitant to answer but relented, "we got a message a few days ago in Olympus that said in three days there was going to be an awakening. It was to be the birth of a new enemy. Father sent me and my hunters here to check it out and see if we could defeat it."

Keyx sucked in a breath, "you mean…but dad would never attack his family."

Artemis looked pained. "I know, but if it is Percy then no-one knows what happened to him. He's most likely changed."

Keyx stood up in anger and was about to reply when Thalia burst through the tent, "my lady! It's attacking!"

Artemis nodded and ran out of the tent with Keyx not far behind. The forest was surrounded with monsters and Keyx could see the hunters fighting. Suddenly there was a giant tornado from the water and everyone held their breath as a lone figure jumped out of the water and land perfectly in front of the two factions.

* * *

Percy sucked in a breath. He shook his head, trying to figure out where he was. He tried to move his arms and found that they were still locked in ice, the only thing free was his head.

"So…you are finally awake."

Percy's head whipped around to the voice. His eyes narrowed when they landed on the ancient figure. "Pontus. What do you want?"

Pontus merely smirked, "it's time for your true awakening. You have been stewing down here as a special project of mine."

Percy frowned, "what do you mean?"

Pontus moved until he was directly in front of Percy, "do you really want to know? That ice was infused with my essence…" Percy froze. "You mean…" Pontus sneered, "oh yes." He suddenly struck Percy's cheek with a hidden dagger and Percy could barely breathe as his golden blood flowed. That's right…he had golden blood. He was immortal.

Pontus leaned back, "you are my greatest piece of work. No longer a demi-god…not even a god…you belong to me."

Percy was having trouble breathing. "You…you made me a primordial?"

Pontus laughed, "you will have to wait and see but for now…I think it's time to bring you back to the land of the living."

Percy growled, "whatever happens…I will never serve you. I would rather die!"

Pontus smirked, "we will see…in time you will find out where your true self belongs. Until then…be my guest to roam." Pontus vanished in a swirl of blue and Percy closed his eyes. He felt the ice melting and soon his arms were free, followed by the rest of his body. He stepped free of the ice for the first time in 500 years and slowly stood up. His body wobbled but he quickly regained his footing and closed his eyes slowly gathering the water to him.

It grew faster and soon a mini tornado formed with Percy inside it. It grew in size until it burst forth into the sky and using the momentum Percy jumped outside to land in front of a group of people. On one side were a horde of monsters and on one side were obviously the hunters of Artemis.

His brow furrowed when he spotted two boys in the midst of the hunters but his attention was quickly diverted to the monsters. One empusa sneered, "if it isn't the one and only Percy Jackson…"

Percy grinned, "hello Kelly. Are you ready to be beaten…again?"

The empusa snarled, "just you wait Percy Jackson! I know what's going to happen to you and then…you will see the light."

Percy took a step back, "whatever he told you was wrong. I will never fight for you."

She laughed, "we will see."

Percy saw red. He didn't know what made him do it, but suddenly the water seemed to obey his heart. A giant wave of monstrous origin rose from the water and swept almost all the monsters away. The few that remained snarled at Percy, and he attacked. He stood amid the golden dust of the monsters and was breathing heavily. It had just occurred to him that he had called for a weapon and the water had responded. He looked down at the sword in his hands and it was made of hardened ice and Percy swallowed in fear. He didn't want Pontus to be right so he threw the sword as hard as he could away from him.

"Percy?"

He spun around. "Thalia."

She seemed almost frightened to come any nearer. "What did you do? You defeated them all single handily."

Percy didn't want to answer. He shuffled his feet from side to side, "look thals…just leave it."

She looked ready to argue but at a touch from Lady Artemis she backed down. Percy bowed as Artemis came closer, "Percy Jackson…it has been a long time."

Percy smiled, "true. I'm rather tired and so I would like to get back to camp and relax." Everyone grew quiet at his words. Percy frowned, "what? Was it something I said?"

No one seemed to want to answer and Percy was getting angry. They could tell because the sea behind him was getting wilder and wilder. Artemis put a hand on Thalia's shoulder and stepped forward, "Percy…how long do you think you were gone?"

Percy seemed confused at the question, "I'm…I'm not sure."

Artemis took a deep breath, "it has been 500 years since you have last been seen. Much has changed in that time."

Percy started to hyperventilate. "What? It's been 500 years! Then…what about…camp…my mom…Annabeth?" His voice broke on the last name and Artemis had to look away at the broken demi-god. She looked at Thalia, "I think it is time to head back to the island."

Thalia nodded and left with the hunters to pack up camp. Artemis crept closer and placed her hand on Percy's shoulder, "I think you'll like the new camp. It was moved to an island when the two camps were joined."

Percy glanced up, "they joined the camps together?"

Artemis nodded. "Aye. It somehow works much better." She hesitated, "Percy…there is something you should…" she shook her head, "no…never mind." She waved her hand and the two boys he spotted earlier came forward. "These are Julian and Keyx."

Percy stared at the two boys. One had golden blond hair and deep blue eyes and seemed familiar to a certain sun god while the other one had a darker blond that reminded him of Annabeth and sea-green eyes. He cocked his head at the darker blond and felt this pull towards the boy.

Thalia raced back, "we're ready to go Lady Artemis."

Artemis nodded. "Come Percy." She grabbed his hand and led him away from the two boys who were looking at Percy with unreadable expressions. Percy suddenly was filled with a strange apprehension, "Lady Artemis…I'm not sure I'm ready."

She shook her head, "nonsense Perseus. There are people who would love to see you. There are people who can help you."

Percy closed his eyes inwardly struggling with his emotions. In the back of his mind, he could hear Pontus laughing, telling Percy that no matter where he went, the sea would always find him. "Very well," he said quietly.

He suddenly vanished only to reappear soon after on the banks of an island. He looked quizzically at Artemis. She smiled, "this is Olympia."

Percy swallowed and nodded. Their presence must have been felt because people were rushing out to meet them. The foremost one was someone Percy never thought he would see again. He gave Chiron a sad smile, "Chiron. It's been awhile."

Chiron stared dumb-founded at Percy. "Why. Percy…how is this possible?" Chiron cast a glance at Artemis but she shook her head.

Percy shrugged his shoulders, "who knows."

Chiron opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by a loud gasp. "Percy?"

Percy turned his head and almost dropped in disbelief. She was even more pretty then the last time he saw her but he would recognize her anywhere. "Hey Wise-Girl."

Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand. Tears ran down her face and it was too much. She turned and fled. Piper gave Percy one last look before darting off after her. Percy was confused, "why did she run?"

No one seemed to have an answer and both Chiron and Artemis were looking away from Percy. He frowned but decided there would be time to find Annabeth later, right now he wanted a nap. He bowed his head, "if you'll excuse me. I'd like to be alone for awhile."

Chiron nodded, "Will."

A golden haired man stepped out from the crowd and came to stand next to Chiron. Chiron closed his eyes, "take Percy and show him around."

Will slowly nodded. "Hey Percy."

Percy grinned at his old friend, "hey Will. Where's the old death-breath?"

"I resent that."

Percy turned to smirk at his cousin. In the years that Percy had been gone, Nico had grown up quite nicely. It was funny to see him standing so close to Will because they were different as night and day. "Don't be mad Nico. You know you secretly like the name."

Nico scowled and crossed his arms. "Yeah…whatever Kelp head."

Percy grinned at the familiar name. Now, this was just like old times. Will sighed, "leave him alone Nico. Come on Percy. Let's go to the infirmary and then we can show you your cabin."

He followed Will to the infirmary and allowed the demi-god to look his body over and when Will was satisfied that Percy was in good condition, Nico led him to the cabins. Percy was brimming to ask about Annabeth but something was holding him back. "How is everyone?"

Nico glared at him but answered anyway. "Everyone is fine. Piper married Jason. Hazel married Frank. Leo married Calypso."

Percy smiled, "he found her again? That's great."

Nico nodded. Percy stuck his hands behind his head and looked up at the sun, "so…what about children?" He didn't mention that Nico had left out Annabeth.

Nico actually smiled, "Hazel and Frank have two kids. A son and a daughter, named Percy and Sam."

Percy blushed and his face in his hands, "they didn't."

Nico laughed, "yeah they did and he's a little hellion."

Percy shook his head, "go on."

"Piper and Jason had a son, but he passed away a few years ago." Percy frowned, "that's…poor Piper."

Nico shook his head, "nah…it was upsetting for Piper for a while but she and Jason take in orphans that have no place to go and give them a home. It's helped a lot."

Percy nodded and turned to glance at Nico, "what about you and Will?"

Nico blushed and turned his head away, "we have two. Twins. A boy and a girl."

Percy laughed, "who would ever have thought Nico, a dad."

Nico stuck his tongue out. He grew quiet as they approached the sea-blue cabin. Percy was silent as he gazed at his father's cabin. It was just like the one at Camp Half-Blood, with a huge wrap around porch and sea-shells lining the walls. Percy took a deep breath and could smell a faint ocean breeze and it calmed him.

He stepped into the cabin and was hit with a wave of nostalgia. His eye's caught sight of a bed with items around it that he didn't recognize. He turned to Nico, "did my dad have another child?"

Nico paused at the door. He inwardly cursed. He had forgotten that Keyx slept in here sometimes to get away from Annabeth and now it was up to him to tell Percy. Nico shook his head, "no."

Percy was confused. "Then who's bed is that? The only way someone can stay in a cabin is if they have the blood…" he trailed off as he recalled the boy from earlier. Those sea-green eyes that seemed familiar. The way Percy had felt some connection to the boy. He sucked in a breath, "…it's not possible." He turned sharply to stare at Nico, "…the boy…he's…"

Nico closed his eyes, "his name is Keyx Jackson. He's your son."

* * *

Keyx watched…his dad…no Percy Jackson vanish with the goddess. Julian turned his head to gaze at Keyx, "…what's going on in your mind?"

Keyx didn't know how to answer his friend. He opened his mouth to try and form words but was unable to get them out. He shook his head, "I'm not sure. What do you think happened to him?"

Thalia looked grim. "I can't say for sure but that power he used…he's much stronger and I saw his eyes glowing an unnatural shade of blue. We can only wait and see."

Keyx nodded and soon found himself back on Olympia. The hunters immediately headed to their cabin leaving Keyx and Julian alone. Julian closed his eyes, "I need to find dad and father. I'll come find you later."

Keyx absently nodded and was left alone. He wanted to find his mom. He walked through Olympia until he was standing in front of his mom's house. He could hear voices through the door that sounded like his mom, Aunt Piper, and Adrian.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, halting the conversation. Piper and Adrian shared a look before Piper patted his mom on the back and Adrian kissed her on the cheek, they left. Keyx was silent as he gazed at his mom, "did you see him?"

The question was silent and it seemed to shout in the quiet house.

Annabeth slowly nodded and covered her face with her hands. She had always dreamed of finding Percy and now, when she had finally decided to move forward, he suddenly appeared.

"What are you going to do?"

Annabeth shook her head, "I'm not sure."

Keyx closed his eyes, "I know this might hurt but I think you should stay away from dad."

Annabeth glanced up sharply. "What?"

Keyx chewed his lower lip, "you didn't see him mom. I don't want to see you hurt. Something…isn't right with dad, and I don't want to see you throw away your happiness for something that isn't there anymore."

Annabeth could only stare at her son. She finally smiled, "when did you get so wise?"

Keyx grinned and wrapped his arms around her, "I've always been wise. You just haven't seen it."

Annabeth pulled away, "I'm glad that you care for me so much but this is something I have to do. Trust me…I'll be fine."

Keyx was doubtful. "Mom-"

She shook her head, "Keyx. Please. Trust me."

Keyx closed his eyes and nodded. If only he knew how the truth of his words would come into play.

* * *

 **And finished….next time, we visit the Gods.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. It's told mostly from Apollo's viewpoint because he is the God of prophecy. Sorry that it's so short, but please enjoy.**

* * *

A few days earlier:

It was a morning like every other morning on Olympus. Zeus and Hera were arguing about something stupid. Apollo and Hermes were laughing over something, Ares looked ready to kill, Aphrodite was checking herself out in a mirror, Hades and Hestia were quietly conversing over to the side and Dionysus was bored. Poseidon sat quiet in his throne, not really there as his mind mulled over the loss of Percy. Artemis and Athena kept throwing concerned looks every so often over in his direction.

Suddenly there was a flash of light that had every Olympian growing quiet and when the light died down they could see a type of Iris message.

The tension instantly rose as they saw who it was. Zeus stood up and glared, "what do you want?"

The being within laughed then sneered, "it's time for his awakening. Consider this a warning…this is a fight you will not be able to win." The being laughed and waved his hand across the message disappearing.

Demeter frowned, "what did he mean, an awakening?"

Zeus scowled. "Apollo…do you see anything?"

Apollo shook his head, "no, it's," all of a sudden he froze and gripped the sides of his throne. Images were flocking through his head at a fast pace so he was having trouble figuring the images out. He paled though when he recognized a face. It was one face and it hadn't been seen in years but he would know that face anywhere. What concerned Apollo was what the face was doing and what he was controlling. Demi-god's knelt before him as he ruthlessly struck each and every one of them. Suddenly the face turned and somehow Apollo knew that he could be seen because Percy Jackson sneered and spoke in a chilling voice. "The time of you gods is over. I will find each and everyone of you and when I do," he trailed off and gave a harsh, cold laugh as Apollo was slammed back into reality.

He was breathing hard and vaguely aware of others calling his name. He waved them off and took deep breaths, trying to calm his heart.

"What did you see brother?" A concerned voice asked from his right. He turned ever so slightly to see Artemis gazing at him with worry.

Apollo swallowed and wasn't sure how to inform the council. He was sure that Zeus would order Percy's death and that would send Poseidon into permeant depression and possibly start a war. However, Apollo was the god of truth and couldn't tell a lie. "I saw…Percy Jackson."

A tense silence fell on the gathered council.

Poseidon glanced up with hope in his eyes while Zeus frowned. Apollo felt the need to get away. Even though he knew he would get in trouble, he couldn't sit here and crush his uncle's hopes. "I'm sorry," was all he whispered before he flashed out to the mortal realm.

Zeus scowled as Apollo got away. "Artemis. Take your hunters and search for this…thing. You have my permission to kill-"

"WHAT! Zeus-" Poseidon yelled.

Zeus ignored him, "you have my permission to kill him if he is out of line."

Artemis bowed, "as you wish father." She flashed out a minute later.

* * *

Apollo watched from the shadows as the demi-gods made contact with his sister and the hunters. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He couldn't get Percy's face out of his mind. What had happened to Percy that had changed him so much?

"Lord Apollo?"

He moved his head to glance over his shoulder at one of the hunter's who also happened to be one of his daughters. "What is it Melody?"

She shuffled her feet and stared at the ground. "I've been having strange dreams."

Apollo frowned. The power of sight was a curse. It was different from his oracle in that it came through dreams. Only a few of his children ever had the power of sight and it always wasn't accurate. "What did you see?"

She hugged her arms to her chest, "I'm not sure…it was dark and cold. I saw… _him_ turning against his friends yet at the same time I could feel his sadness. His soul was crying. Then I heard a voice saying that…it would take the warmth of the sun to save his soul."

Apollo closed his eyes. Why did everything always have to involve Percy? Hasn't he done enough already? Apollo could already sense what the last part meant but he wasn't going to bet on it. He moved forward and kissed her on the forehead, "you should head back. If you keep having the dreams, talk to Artemis. She will know what to do."

Melody nodded and Apollo watched her run off back to the hunters. It was only a few minutes later when they were suddenly surrounded by monsters and from out of no where a giant tornado of water appeared and a lone figure dropped to the ground.

Apollo hitched a breath as he took in Percy Jackson. Percy was just as he was 500 years ago, even wearing the same clothes. Apollo inwardly swallowed as he saw Percy's once sea-green eyes glow an eerie deep blue and watched amazed as Percy single handily took out each monster.

His eyes narrowed on the slight cut on Percy's face and could see the glimmer of golden ichor a moment before the cut healed. He silently watched as Percy and his sister vanished and followed them to the island.

This was good. He needed to see Katherine.

He made his way to the small temple where she lived and knocked, "Katherine?"

She poked her head out and smiled, "Lord Apollo…how can I help you?" She came out and sat down next to him.

He swallowed, "have you had any visions?"

She tensed and Apollo knew it was true. He closed his eyes, "what did you see?"

She leaned forward and placed her face on her knees, "darkness…coldness…there is a higher force at work here and I am afraid that Percy Jackson will lose."

Apollo chewed on his lip. That was what he had been afraid of. For now he needed to get back to Olympus. He stood up, "try to keep these visions to yourself. There's no need to frighten people. I'll see what I can do and perhaps we can save Percy. He deserves it after all."

She gave a brief nod and Apollo flashed back to Olympus.

* * *

 **Once again, sorry that this was so short, but now the God's know Percy is alive. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here is the next chapter...please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJ. That right belongs to RR.**

* * *

Percy was running.

Thick trees pressed into his side as he ran trying to get away from what was chasing him. He paused and leaned against a tree catching his breath. Suddenly a harsh, cruel laugh surrounded him. "Perseus…I told you. The sea will always find you. Come back to your true home."

Percy slumped to the ground, shaking his head. "No! I won't listen to you. I'm not evil and would never kill my friends."

The voice stopped laughing and Percy tensed as he felt someone beside him. They leaned over and whispered in his ear, "but don't you see…you already have."

The dream changed and Percy was horrified to see the voice was right. His sword was stained red with the blood of demi-gods and before him bodies littered the ground. Percy started to shake, "no…I wouldn't…this isn't real."

"Believe what you want Perseus…this is your destiny. You have one left to kill…you must cut her down."

Percy shook his head, "never," he started to say but his arm had a mind of his own and his sword started lifting. He wanted to stop it but it just kept moving and gray eyes met his as his sword pierced through her body. She slumped on his shoulder and he smirked ripping his sword from the body. He watched as she fell to the ground, dead. Percy came to his senses then and couldn't stop the scream ripping from his mouth.

Annabeth had fallen and her gray eyes were dull and lifeless.

Percy awake with a scream. He started gasping for air as the dream played through his mind. He wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head down on his knees. Dreams were just dreams…Annabeth was alive. His friends were all alive.

He needed to get some space. He got out of bed and ignoring the fact that he was shirtless, made his way to the beach. He sat down and took in the calming atmosphere of the ocean. He didn't move when he felt a presence sit down next to him and gently place their arms around his shoulder. Percy sniffed and suddenly moved to bury his face in his dad's chest and soaked up his dad's comfort.

Poseidon rubbed his son's head, "it will be okay Percy. I'm here."

Percy gripped his dad's shirt, "I don't want to be evil."

"Percy…you're stronger then this. Don't let it break you." He gently lifted up Percy's face so that their eye's could meet. "Believe in yourself and your friends." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Percy's forehead, "I'm only a Iris message away," then he was gone. Percy stayed and watched the sun rise before he stood up and started to make his way back to his cabin.

He stopped when his green eyes met a pair of gray ones.

He swallowed, "Annabeth. It's been awhile."

She closed her eyes, "Percy…about Keyx…" she trailed off, not sure of how to begin.

Percy inwardly sighed. That's right. He had forgotten about the boy. He wondered how that had even happened. He'd only slept with her once before it had been ripped away and there was no way he could have possibly gotten her pregnant from that one time. The boy probably hated him anyway. He closed his eyes and shook his head, "I know Annabeth."

She paled, "you know? How?"

"I saw his belongings in the cabin."

Annabeth swore. Of course. She had forgotten that Keyx lived in the Poseidon cabin. She took a step forward, "Percy…"

He cut her off, "how did it happen?"

She looked down at the ground, "he was born 9 mouths after you vanished."

Percy stopped in the middle of the street. So, it had been true. "You must hate me then…I'm sorry I got you pregnant."

She ran to catch up with him and grabbed his arm, "no! It's not like that. I don't blame you-"

He spun around so that she was flung to the ground. His eyes were hard, "WELL YOU SHOULD!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he realized he was getting upset. By now a small crowd had gathered and Percy needed to be alone. He ignored the hurt look on Annabeth's face, "I want to speak with Nico." He ran in the direction of his cabin, not once looking back.

* * *

Annabeth was silent as she watched Percy make his way down to the beach. She didn't have to ask why she knew Percy was troubled, she just did. She quietly left both Adrian and Keyx sleeping as she followed Percy from a distance and her heart broke as he was joined by Poseidon. They sat and talked for a few minutes until Poseidon flashed back to Olympus and Percy was left alone.

Percy stayed by the water until the sun rose and then he stood up and his eyes met hers. Her breathing slowed as she regarded her first love. It was the first time she was looking at him in a long time. She had only glimpsed him yesterday. He was still the same as he was 500 years ago and her traitorous heart thumped wildly in her chest.

She tried not to notice how good his six pack looked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Annabeth. It's been awhile."

She closed her eyes and swallowed. She needed to explain about Keyx. "Percy…" she stopped at the feelings she got from saying his name. "About Keyx…"

Percy sighed, "I know."

She paled. How did he know? She was sure no one had told him as she had wanted to break the news. "How?"

He closed his eyes, "his stuff was in the cabin."

Annabeth swore. At some point they had started walking back into town and Percy was a few feet in front of her. She took a step forward, "Percy…"

"How did it happen?"

She blinked. He should know how a baby was made, then she got his meaning. He wanted to know when Keyx had been born, not how. "He was born 9 months after you vanished."

She saw Percy stop. She wondered what he was thinking. She could see his hands clench by his sides, "you must hate me," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I got you pregnant."

She ran and grabbed his arm, "no! Percy…it's not like that. I don't blame-" by now a crowd had formed around them. Annabeth hadn't realized they had been arguing so loud. Percy spun around so hard that Annabeth was flung to the ground. She could sense both Adrian and Keyx behind her but her focus was all on Percy.

She would never admit but she was almost afraid of Percy. His eyes were no longer sea-green but an intense icy blue. "WELL YOU SHOULD…" he trailed off as he took deep breaths to calm himself down. He turned away from Annabeth, "I want to speak with Nico," and then he ran back to his cabin.

"Mom. Are you okay?" Keyx ran up and helped Annabeth off the ground. Her eyes were still trained on Percy's retreating back and she sighed. She ignored Keyx and found Nico's eyes and gave a nod of her head. He nodded and followed Percy.

Adrian scowled, "what was he so upset about anyway."

By now it was just Annabeth's friends who were still around. Annabeth shared a glance with both Piper and Hazel then she sighed, "Percy's mom taught Percy to be a gentleman. Right now, he's blaming himself."

Jason frowned, "I'm confused. What do you mean?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "you git! About Keyx…Percy wasn't around, so he thinks that Annabeth should hate him because he got her pregnant.

Jason's eye's widened and his mouth formed a silent O. Piper grabbed his arm pulling him away, "come on. Let's leave them alone for right now."

Hazel nodded and grabbed Frank. She gave Annabeth a soft smile, "it will be alright Annabeth. Percy will come around." She then pulled Frank and the two left leaving only Annabeth, Keyx and Adrian.

Keyx sighed, "see mom. What did I tell you?"

Annabeth glared at Keyx. "Percy wouldn't have hurt me. His fatal flaw is loyalty. It would have been fine."

Adrian was shaking his head, "I'm with Keyx on this one Annabeth. Percy is hiding something-"

Annabeth clenched her fists. "Leave Percy to me. Adrian, I'll need you to teach my swordmanship class." She stormed off after Percy. Adrian sighed and headed to the arena while Keyx rolled his eyes and went to find Julian.

Annabeth slowed down as she reached Poseidon's cabin and she could hear the muted voices of Percy and Nico. After a few minutes the door opened and Nico walked out. He only paused for a minute to pat her on the shoulder, "be careful Annabeth."

She nodded and then made her way into the darkened cabin. Percy was laying on his bed his back to the world. Annabeth carefully made her way over and sat down on the edge of the bed near Percy's head. He didn't say anything so she slowly moved her hand and carded it through his soft hair. "Percy. I know you think I should be upset but I'm not. To me, having Keyx was a godsend. When he was born…it was like having you back with me. Keyx became my whole world and without him, I probably wouldn't have survived."

"So…he takes after me. What did Athena say?"

If Annabeth was surprised he had asked a question, she didn't show it. She smiled, "now that was something. When I brought him to the council, both Poseidon and Mom wanted to know who he would take after. When he didn't show an aptitude for any of Mom's domains but instead for Poseidon's, it nearly sent Mom into having a heart attack."

She felt Percy chuckle. "He must have been a terror. I remember Mom always telling me that it was so hard to give me baths because I would never get wet."

Annabeth laughed, "that's true. He would always look at me with this expression as if to say that he didn't need baths." She grew quiet, "he'a a lot like you in other ways. In fact, the only thing I think he get's from me is his blond hair."

Percy finally rolled over and glanced up at Annabeth. She grew still as his hand moved to gently caress her face and her eyes closed at the familiar feeling. "You're so beautiful."

Her eye's opened, "Percy…I…"

He closed his eyes, "I know. Nico told me. I just wanted you to know. I hope you'll be happy with Adrian. It's what you deserve." Percy sat up and moved until his forehead was touching Annabeth's, "just know…you'll alway's be my wise-girl." He kissed her forehead and then he was gone.

* * *

Percy slammed open his cabin door and threw himself onto his bed. His life was messed up. He supposed he had the fates to think for that. He heard the cabin door open and knew it was Nico.

He rolled over, sitting up and gazed at Nico, "everything is so…"

"Fucked up?" Nico offered. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. Percy glared at Nico, "I was going to say messed up."

Nico shrugged his shoulders and came to sit next to Percy. "Look Perce…I know that a lot of things are different now but you'll get used to it." He hesitated and Percy narrowed his eyes, "spit it out."

Nico sighed, "about Annabeth…you should know…she's seeing someone. A son of Apollo named Adrian Ryans."

Percy was quiet. It had been years so of course Annabeth would have moved on, but that didn't make it hurt any less. "Understandable."

Nico placed his hand on Percy's shoulder, "also…Keyx is a great kid. Takes after you in a lot of ways. You should get to know him…he's always wanted to meet you."

Percy nodded and flopped back down on his bed as Nico left. He rolled over and a minute later someone else entered the cabin. He didn't need to be a genius to know that it was Annabeth. His assumptions were correct as she came over and sat down near his head. He closed his eyes as he felt her fingers card through his hair and it brought back memories of her doing the same thing back before he had been kidnapped.

"Percy. I know you think I should be upset but I'm not. To me, having Keyx was a godsend. When he was born…it was like having you back with me. Keyx became my whole world and without him, I probably wouldn't have survived."

Percy was silent as he took that in. From what he had seen of the kid, Annabeth had done a great job raising him. "So…he takes after me. What did Athena say?" She probably threw a hissy fit knowing that goddess especially after he had disappeared.

She gave a soft chuckle, "now that was something. When I brought him to the council, both Poseidon and Mom wanted to know who he would take after. When he didn't show an aptitude for any of Mom's domains but instead for Poseidon's, it nearly sent Mom into having a heart attack."

Percy laughed to himself. "He must have been a terror. I remember Mom always telling me that it was so hard to give me baths because I would never get wet."

Annabeth laughed, "that's true. He would always look at me with this expression as if to say that he didn't need baths." She grew quiet, "he'a a lot like you in other ways. In fact, the only thing I think he get's from me is his blond hair."

Percy rolled over and gazed up at Annabeth. Her stormy gray eyes were just as he remembered them, they sparkled with intelligence and laughter. He slowly moved his hand to caress her face and he softened his eyes, "you're so beautiful."

Her eye's opened, "Percy…I…"

He closed his eyes, "I know. Nico told me. I just wanted you to know. I hope you'll be happy with Adrian. It's what you deserve." Percy sat up and moved until his forehead was touching Annabeth's, "just know…you'll alway's be my wise-girl." He kissed her forehead and then he was gone.

He left his cabin and went to find Keyx. He would start with getting to know his son. He headed to the arena to see if Keyx was there but Percy didn't spot the boy. He went over to a group of girls and ignored the way they stared at him like a piece of meat. "Have any of you seen Keyx?"

One girl, who was obviously a daughter of Aphrodite giggled, "ooh! What I would do to make Keyx mine…he's so dreamy."

One of her friends rolled her eyes, "Faith…that's not what he asked." She pointed towards the stables, "he went to the stables."

Percy gave a brief nod, "thank you." He left and headed to the stables. He slowed down as he heard voices.

"So…craziness aside, what do you think of your dad?"

"I'm not sure. I just don't want mom to get hurt."

"Aunt Annabeth will be fine. I'm more interested in his swordplay. I wonder if he could teach me some of his moves."

There was a sigh. "Julian…"

Percy decided to intervene before they said anymore. He poked his head around, "hey."

Both boys jumped apart and looked sheepish that he had caught them talking about him. Percy rubbed the back of his head, "I appreciate the thought but I don't think that I'm that good. Maybe the Ares kids could help you out."

Julian looked dumb-founded while Keyx rolled his eyes. He was still debating about his dad's mind frame. "What did you want?"

Percy ignored the question and walked over to one of the stalls where a black Pegasus resided. Both Keyx and Julian watched him quietly. The black Pegasus was one of the wildest and no one had ever been able to ride the horse.

Percy grinned at the black Pegasus. "Hey Blackjack."

The pegasus neighed in happiness. ' _Boss! Where have you been! I've missed you.'_

Percy laughed as Blackjack reached over the stall doors and tried to lick his cheek. "Alright now…take it easy Blackjack. I'm back for good."

"You can talk to that…thing?"

Percy spun around, surprise evident on his face. "Of course I can. My dad created horses so I can talk to them…can't you?"

The question was aimed at Keyx who mutely shook his head. Percy grinned and waved his hand, "come on then…let's do an experiment." He reached over and pulled Kexy directly in front of him and the door. Keyx froze as his father put his arms around Keyx's and held them over the Pegasus's nuzzle.

He stiffened when his father whispered in his ear, "now close your eyes and open your mind."

Keyx closed his eyes and did what his father asked and to his surprise he could feel a presence in his mind. "Hello?"

' _Yo! You must be the boss's son. Why haven't you tried to talk to me before?'_

Keyx opened his eyes in shock and dropped his hands. He backed away from the horse and stared at his father, who was grinning. Percy petted the nuzzle, "his name is Blackjack."

* * *

The Iris message was waved away. The figure laughed as he sat on his throne. Someone from behind him snorted, "what has you so happy?"

Pontus turned to smirk at his brother, "because…the chips in my plan are falling right into place."

Erebus raised an eyebrow, "you wanted Jackson at camp? What for?"

Pontus merely shrugged his shoulders, "all will be reveled in due time. For now…let's continue to gather our forces. Where are the others?"

Erebus crossed his arms, "they should be here within the week."

Pontus clapped his hands together, "perfect. Once we are assembled, then the fun can really start."

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I will and never own Percy and Co. That right belongs to RR.**

* * *

"Everything is ready my lord."

Pontus grinned and turned around to glance at the young man. "Good. It's up to you. You better not fail me."

The young man bowed, "I will do my best."

Pontus's grin turned to a frown, "do not try. You will succeed."

The young man paused and then nodded, "as you wish."

Pontus turned back around, "the army is ready, so message me when he's at his limit."

The young man closed his eyes, "then I take my leave."

Pontus smirked as the young man left for camp. Life at camp was about to get very exciting. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Percy groaned into his pillow as a loud bell sound made it's way through the camp. When it didn't stop, he rolled over and sat up scratching his head.

"That means there's a new camper."

Percy glanced around to see Keyx coming out of the bathroom with his hair wet. Someone was obviously a morning person.

Percy grunted, "I'm going back to bed." He promptly fell back into his covers and Keyx grinned as he heard snoring. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way down to the pavilion. There was no way he was going to try waking his dad.

He slid in next to his mom, who kissed him on the cheek, "where's Percy?"

Keyx sighed, "still snoring when I left him."

Annabeth laughed, "that's so Percy. He took forever to get up in the morning."

Keyx piled his plate full with blue food, "where's the new camper?"

Annabeth pointed over to the Hermes table, "he's over there. His name is Jordan White." His mom trailed off and Keyx swallowed his pancakes and glanced over at his mom, "mom?"

She shook her head, "it's nothing. I'm just being paranoid."

Keyx looked up from his plate and his eyes landed on the new camper. He had long windswept brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Keyx shivered despite the sunny day. There was something off about the new kid.

At that moment Percy slid in across from Annabeth and laid his head on the table. "I hate mornings."

"Come on Percy. It's not that bad." Piper smiled as she slid next to Percy with Jason on her other side. Adrian came and sat next to Annabeth as did Nico and Will. Nico rolled his eyes, "Percy has always been like this."

Percy glared at Nico but his attention was distracted by Annabeth pushing a plate of blue pancakes in front of him.

"Um…excuse me? You're Percy Jackson…right?"

Percy swallowed and slowly turned around. He didn't recognize this camper, so he could only assume that it was the new camper. "Can I help you?"

The new kid smiled, "my name is Jordan White. I was wondering if I could have a word?"

Instantly everyone at the table froze. Percy took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes, "why should I go with you?"

Jordan White's eye's seemed to turn a dark blue as he bent down to whisper in Percy's ear, "because…I know what you are. I can tell you."

Percy clenched his fists underneath the table. There could only be one person to have sent this demi-god. Pontus. Percy closed his eyes and stood up, "I'll see you guys later." He grabbed Jordan's arm and pulled him out of the pavilion. He didn't stop until they were near the water.

Letting go, he furiously glared at Jordan, "why are you here?"

Jordan raised an eyebrow, "surely Lord Pontus told you. I'm here for you."

Percy's eyes flashed in anger. "I'm fine on my own. I don't need you."

Jordan smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "you may think that Percy Jackson, but soon…one day you will explode and everything within this island will be destroyed."

Percy scoffed and crossed his arms, "my friends will stop me before I do anything…"

Jordan laughed, "really? Do you really think that?" He grabbed Percy's arm, "you have no idea of the power you possess. A mere demi-god will not be enough to hold you back."

Percy was breathing hard through his nose in anger. He ripped his arm away, "fine, but don't expect me to like you."

Jordan grinned as Percy started to walk back into the small town. He quickly ran after Percy, not bothering to hide his smile of victory.

* * *

It didn't pass anybody's notice that the new camper was always hanging around Percy. Annabeth frowned as she watched Jordan White once again hanging on to Percy's every move.

"I don't understand. What's up with Jordan's weird obession with Percy?" Piper asked as she slid in next to Annabeth at the dinner table.

Annabeth shook her head, "I'm not sure myself, but I'm going to find out." She stood up. Adrian grabbed her hand, "Annabeth…I'm not so sure about this."

Annabeth pulled her arm away, "I'll be fine Adrian." Adrian and Piper watched her march over to where Jordan was sitting next to Percy. He glanced over at Piper, "I have a bad feeling."

Piper nodded in agreement. "Perhaps we should follow them." Adrian nodded and the two followed the mismatched trio to a secluded spot near the water. Piper rolled her eyes at the group that had followed them and motioned for the others to quiet down.

Annabeth crossed her arms and glared at Jordan. "Why are you here?"

Percy flinched. Annabeth knew that something was different about Jordan White. "Annabeth…it's not-"

She turned her flashing eyes to Percy, "stay out of this Percy." She glanced back at Jordan, "what do you want with Percy?"

Jordan smirked, "please Chase. I know what this is about." He stepped closer until his nose was touching Annabeth's, "you can't stand the fact that I'm closer to Percy then you'll ever be."

Percy narrowed his eyes at that comment. "Jordan," he said warningly.

Jordan stepped back and shrugged. Annabeth wasn't finished instead turning to Percy, "Percy…I know you know that something is off. I'm only worried-"

Percy frowned, "I can pick my friends Annabeth. I don't need your approval."

Anger flashed in Annabeth's eyes. "That is not what this is about Percy and you know it."

Percy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, "Annabeth. I think you should leave." He turned around to gaze at the ocean. Annabeth was shocked and it showed, "Percy…"

"Leave." He said icily.

Annabeth shut her mouth and with one last glare at Jordan stomped back inland. Keyx clenched his fists. This was only proving his point that his dad was not the same. The old Percy would never have treated Annabeth this way. He made to go confront his dad but Julian pulled his arm, "don't Keyx. You have no idea what your dad is capable of. Do you see the ocean?"

Keyx blinked and looked out over the ocean. The ocean had gotten choppy and the blue sky was now almost as dark as night. The wind had also picked up but even as Keyx watched, the ocean calmed down, the wind died and the sun peaked out over the island.

Keyx and everyone there could only stare. No one had thought that Percy had that much power.

* * *

Percy gloomily ate his pancakes. For the last past few days, his friends had been distant. When he went to Jason for a sparring session, Jason had shook his head citing some stupid reason. Frank was the same way. Nico had said he was busy with Will in the infirmary and Piper and Hazel were busy teaching.

He'd tried to see if Annabeth wanted to spar but she was flat out ignoring him, but with the way he had acted he didn't blame her. Keyx was taking after Annabeth and Percy wondered if his son hated him. They had been getting close but now, it had stopped.

He sighed and laid his head on the table. Truth be told, he was beginning to have his nightmares again. Every night some new horror attacked him in his mind and he was beginning to lose his sanity.

"What's the long face for?"

Percy glared at Jordan. "This is all your fault."

Jordan merely smirked and didn't say anything. Percy had had enough. He stood up and made his way to the arena. He really needed to hit something. When he got to the arena, he headed straight for the dummies but stopped when he felt Jordan's hand on his arm.

"What," Percy snarled.

Jordan shook his head, "that's not how you should treat me. I told you…I'm here to help. What do you need more than anything right now?"

Percy chewed his lip, "you…would spar with me?"

Jordan grinned at Percy and pulled his sword out and brandished it in Percy's face. "I am the only one who can spar with you and live to tell the tale."

Another reminder of his power. Percy still remembered how the ocean had responded in his anger at both Jordan and Annabeth. First things first, he needed a sword. He ignored the grin on Jordan's face as he willed a sword to his hands.

It formed in hard, cold blue ice.

Percy stared at the sword with a wariness. He could just see Pontus laughing. He shook it off and leveled it at Jordan. He swung his sword upwards in an arc towards Jordan's head. Jordan blocked it and then reared back in an attempt to do the same. Percy grinned and brought up his sword, using the block as a distraction. From out of nowhere, Jordan was suddenly hit with a guest of wind that threw him several feet.

He stood up and shook his head. Percy covered his eyes as Jordan began to shine with a bright light. Closing his eyes, he listened and hearing footsteps to his left, he brought up his sword just in time to block Jordan's strike.

Both boys looked at each other and after a few seconds, they launched themselves at each other. After a few intense fights, Jordan pulled back with a smirk. It was time for the plan. He could see Annabeth running over here and was amazed at how perfect this was going. He dropped his sword down into the ground. Percy was perplexed as Jordan moved closer and closer until he was directly in front of Percy. He gripped Percy's face and forced Percy to meet his eyes. When Jordan spoke, he infused his voice with his power. "It is time. I need you to awaken. There is a girl coming…she will only hinder you. You need to destroy her."

Percy's body grew slack as he listened to Jordan's voice. His sea-green eyes began to glow a deep, dark blue.

* * *

Annabeth was in a meeting with the head counselors when the ground began to shake. Annabeth grabbed the table to steady herself but it was soon over.

Jason looked over at Chiron, "was that an earthquake?"

Chiron shook his head, "No, this was…"

Annabeth gasped, "it's Percy."

Jason frowned, "Percy? I didn't think that Percy had that part of his dad's power."

Nico shook his head, "no. It's Percy. And I can give you one guess as to what he's doing."

Will scowled, "Nico. Don't."

Nico glared at Will, "no Will. We need to speak of the white elephant in the room. There is something dangerous about Percy."

Keyx snorted, "thank you." He looked at his mom, "I told you dad had changed."

Annabeth frowned, "I don't believe that Percy would hurt us. His fatal flaw was loyalty."

"Annabeth, I agree with Nico on this." Piper was speaking up. "I know what I saw that day by the ocean. Percy was controlling the water and more. It scared me."

Annabeth pursed her lips. "Well, I still know that the old Percy is there and if you don't believe me then so be it." She promptly ran from the room. She ran all the way to the arena. She slowed down as she regarded Percy and Jordan. Something was going on. Jordan was standing awfully close to Percy and Annabeth swallowed. She could feel a chill in the air. She finally made it to Percy and pulled Jordan away from him, "what did you do to Percy?"

Jordan smirked, "nothing that he didn't want."

Annabeth scowled, "you…why do you work for that being?"

Jordan didn't say anything. He stood up and crossed his arms, "while I would love to stay and chat, you might want to pay attention to your dear Percy Jackson."

Annabeth spun around. She took a step back. She had never seen Percy's eyes look so cold and it scared her. "Percy…I know you're in there. Don't listen to Jordan. Come back."

Percy sneered, "why should I listen to you?" He stepped forward and grabbed Annabeth by the throat. She clawed at his fingers but it was no use. Her gray eyes sought Percy's and she tried to plead with him, "please…fight it. You're not evil."

He laughed and threw her to the ground. "I've had enough of this." He began to glow a dark blue color and Annabeth scurried back as ice began to form in his palm. He raised his arm and without another word, threw the bolt at Annabeth.

* * *

"NO! You have to stop her!" Katherine yelled, running into the room. She clutched the doorframe gasping for breath. "Annabeth…is in danger."

Those three words were enough to spur the table into action. Keyx ran out after his mom. He didn't even notice the other's behind him, he was only focused on his mom. The closer he got to the arena the more the air got colder.

Keyx froze when he spotted his mom. His dad was holding his mom up by her throat. Her feet were dangling in the air. All of a sudden, she was thrown to the ground. Keyx's heart began to beat in his chest as he watched his dad begin to glow a dark blue and when his dad threw the bolt at his mom, Keyx lost it.

"NO!" He screamed with all his might. Suddenly the bolt of ice stopped and turned to liquid. The water fell onto Annabeth drenching her with the water.

Jordan cursed. He stepped in front of Percy with his arm outstretched. "You will regret this." He snapped his fingers and Percy fell to the ground into Jordan's arms. "I will not forget this." A flash of light and they were both gone.

A few hours later and the mood was tense. Annabeth had been fixed in the infirmary but everyone could see the bruises on her throat. She refused to say anything in regards to Percy. Keyx was brimming with anger. He had never felt such hate towards his dad.

The door to the conference room opened and Chiron wheeled in. He looked grim.

Hazel glanced over at Annabeth with worry before looking back at Chiron, "what's going to happen?"

"I'll tell you. We go and get that punk-ass seaweed head and bring him back here, so that we can beat the daylights out of him," Adrian muttered darkly. He was still upset over what had happened to Annabeth.

Piper rolled her eyes, "but, it wasn't Percy's fault. It's clear that he's being controlled."

Jason sighed and rubbed his forehead, "still. The Gods aren't going to be happy. Especially Athena. She's going to be on the warpath."

Nico snorted, "Every God is on the warpath."

Will elbowed him, "Nico…Piper is right. Percy's done a lot and it isn't fair that he's being used."

Nico frowned as Will defended Percy and was about to snap when Chiron coughed. He glanced sadly at Piper, "I am afraid it is out of my hands. Lord Zeus was most clear. Percy Jackson is now an enemy of the Gods."

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here is the next chapter…it get's a little dark, but no worries. I have a plan. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Rick owns PJ and Co.**

* * *

It was a manhunt.

There was really no other way to describe it. Zeus had ordered every god, goddess and demi-god to find Percy Jackson. It was causing problems, for Poseidon refused to listen. He wasn't the only one. Apollo had disappeared, not wanting to destroy the demi-god who had seemed like a little brother to the sun god. He also didn't want anyone finding out what he had been seeing. Most of the gods were torn, wanting to find Percy before Zeus did but knowing full well that they would have to tell the king of the gods the truth.

However, he remained hidden.

Zeus bellowed in anger. "Where is that blasted boy! Why haven't you found him?"

Hera sighed. "Shut up Zeus! We're doing the best we can."

Zeus scowled at Hera, "well you're not doing enough. I want Percy Jackson before me so I can smite him myself."

Hades frowned, "you do realize then that you will have a war on your hands. Poseidon won't take that sitting down."

"Hades is right Father," Artemis said quietly and rubbed her forehead, "I do not think it wise to invoke Poseidon's wrath."

Zeus frowned, "what do you have in mind?"

Artemis bounced off her throne and bowed before her father, "let me take my hunters and search for him. I believe that we will have a better chance at finding him."

Zeus scowled sensing a but, "what else?"

"Call off the others."

Zeus shook his head, "I can't do that-"

"She speaks the truth Father." Both Zeus and Artemis turned to Athena. Zeus raised an eyebrow, "I would think you of all people would want Percy Jackson to pay."

Athena nodded, "true, but I think what Artemis is trying to say is that if you call off the others, it will give them a false sense of safety and cause them to come out of hiding."

Zeus leaned back in his throne and sighed, "fine. Call back everyone." He glanced over at Artemis, "it is up to you. Do not fail me Daughter."

Artemis bowed and in a flash of silver light was gone.

* * *

She flashed into the one spot she knew her brother would be. This was always the place he would go when he was troubled.

Their mother's island, Delos.

She searched for Apollo's aura and once she had found him, she teleported to his side. Apollo frowned when he saw Artemis and turned away, "go away Artemis."

She scowled. Apollo knew something and he was hiding it. She crossed her arms, "no. Tell me the truth Apollo."

Apollo stayed silent.

Artemis was getting angry. "Apollo…what do you see that is so bad you can't tell anyone?"

Apollo still was silent. Artemis could see his shoulders moving as he took steady breaths and just when she was about to smack him on the back, he spoke up. "…Percy…is immortal."

Artemis froze. She stepped forward and grabbed Apollo's arm, "what do you mean he's immortal?"

Apollo closed his eyes and shook his head. "Pontus…is fading."

Artemis gasped, "Pontus is fading…but that can't be true." Her eyes narrowed, "what aren't you telling me?"

Apollo swallowed, "Pontus has somehow transferred his powers over to Percy. Percy is for all intents and purposes…is now the primordial of the sea."

Artemis paled. "What about Poseidon?"

Apollo looked pained, like he didn't want to speak of this. "At this point in time Percy has more of Pontus's blood flowing in him then Poseidon's."

Artemis didn't know what to say. Collecting her thoughts for a few minutes, she finally said something, "then…it is safe to say that Pontus's thoughts have traveled over to Percy. We all know that Pontus hates Olympus."

Apollo nodded in agreement, "that is correct." Apollo opened his eyes and stared at Artemis, "and along with Erebus and the other primordial's…it will be a force to be reckoned with."

Artemis stepped back, "this…Apollo…you need to tell the council."

Apollo bit his lip, "I can't" he whispered quietly.

Artemis glared at her brother, "why not?"

Apollo seemed to be struggling with his emotions. "Percy is my friend. I can't condemn him to a lifetime in Tartarus. He's done so much for us…for Olympus."

Artemis closed her eyes. Even though it went against her judgment, she would wait. "Very well. I will hold off on telling the council, and search out Percy myself."

Apollo nodded and Artemis flashed down to her gathering of hunters. Thalia came out to greet her, "my lady."

Artemis sighed and rubbed her forehead, "what is the situation?"

Thalia bit her lip and hesitated before she bowed her head, "we've tracked down Jordan White's aura to the old camp on Long Island." She shuffled her feet, "we've also discovered that monster's are gathering there as well. They are led by…Pontus and Erebus."

Artemis inwardly sighed. This was about to get nasty. "Call Chiron and let him know we might need backup. I will deal with this myself."

Thalia opened her mouth to argue but shut it at a glare from Artemis. Artemis closed her eyes and flashed to old Camp Half-Blood. Instantly she could sense a dark aura behind her. She spun around and narrowed her eyes at Percy. "Percy Jackson."

Percy's eyes were cold and ice blue as he looked at the moon goddess. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Lady Artemis herself. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Artemis frowned and withdrew her bow aiming it at Percy's heart. "Pontus. I know what you did and you will pay for using Percy Jackson."

Percy laughed, "so, you figured it out." He smirked and crossed his arms, "what are you going to do about it? Percy Jackson has been mine for a very long time."

Artemis gripped her bow harder. Percy seemed to find it funny, "well…go ahead and shoot if you dare."

Artemis dropped her bow in disgust. Pontus was right. No matter what, she couldn't pull the bow on Percy. He stepped forward and gripped her chin so that her silver eyes met his blue ones, "this body is almost completely mine…it's too late to save him. His future has been re-written."

He threw her down to the ground and turned away. "You should leave now why I still feel generous." He froze and turned his head around, "on second thought…I know just what to do with you."

He snapped his fingers and Artemis yelped finding her hands bound in ice. She tried to break free, but couldn't. In fact it felt like her energy was draining the more she tried to break free. Percy chuckled, "a little something I've been working on. Take her away."

Artemis was grabbed on both sides and roughly hauled up and led away to a clearing. When they stopped she looked around and realized that there was nothing to hold her. She wondered what they were going to do with her. She was dragged to a large pillar of wood and then bound. She struggled against the bonds but found that like the ice it drained her energy.

Artemis swallowed. She was in trouble.

* * *

Thalia frowned. Lady Artemis had been gone for hours and while not unusual, Thalia was still getting a bad feeling.

"Thalia? Something is off."

Thalia looked away from the forest to glance back at Phoebe. She sighed, "I know."

All of a sudden Thalia heard rustling from the trees and whipped out her bow fast as lightening. Her eyes narrowed when they landed on an empousa who was sneering and holding something that Thalia knew.

Thalia bristled in anger, "where is Lady Artemis?"

The empousa smirked and threw down the bow. "She's won an extended stay with our lord."

Thalia ran forward but found the way blocked by Phoebe. Thalia growled at her second in command, "Phoebe…get out of the way."

Phoebe shook her head. "I know you're upset, but Lady Artemis wouldn't want you to rush headfirst in a situation like this."

Thalia clenched her fists. Phoebe was right. She glared at the empousa, "you have five seconds to get out of my sight."

The empousa mock bowed and was gone. Thalia picked up the bow and gripped it hard. She walked briskly past Phoebe, "we're going back to the Island." The minute they landed on the Island, Thalia made her way to the council room.

She slammed open the door causing most everyone to jump in surprise. Chiron raised an eyebrow in worry, "Thalia…I thought you were hunting with Lady Artemis?"

Thalia threw down the bow, "Lady Artemis has been captured."

The room was silent. Annabeth stood up, "who could have captured Lady Artemis?"

"I'll give you one guess."

This came from the corner and Thalia could see that it was Katherine, the oracle who had spoken. Katherine had a ugly sneer on her face the likes that Thalia had never seen before.

Annabeth closed her eyes. "Percy wouldn't do that…" she trailed off, her faith wavering.

Nico scowled, "Annabeth. Face it. Percy is never coming back. He's as good as dead."

Will smacked Nico in the arm with a nod over to Annabeth, who didn't seem to care that fat, tears were falling on her cheeks. She wiped them away and with a quick, "excuse me," she ran from the room.

Adrian glared at Nico before he ran after Annabeth.

Piper rubbed her forehead, "there has to be a way to get Percy back to his true self."

Katherine sighed, "Percy is no longer a demi-god. He is an immortal and lost to Pontus's desires." Katherine glared around the room and promptly left, leaving a tense silence behind her.

Chiron coughed. "This is most distressing news. We need to tell the council what has happened to Lady Artemis."

"Too late," Nico muttered under his breath.

Before anyone could ask what he meant, a hazy image appeared in the middle of the room. When the image became clear everyone let out a gasp. Percy Jackson was standing at the head of a body of monster's mixed with demi-gods. Keyx clenched his fists under the table as he glared at Jordan who stood to the right of Percy. This had all started when Jordan had come to camp and now Keyx was sure he would never get his dad back.

Percy had this smug smirk that most of his friends had never seen on his face and was dressed to the nines in old greek fashion. His usual sea-green eyes were now a hard, ice blue and held not an ounce of warmth.

Percy mock bowed, "hello everyone…Gods and demi-gods alike. It is time for the primordials to awaken as the true rulers of the world." He snapped his fingers and everyone gasped as the army parted so that a figure could be seen.

It was Lady Artemis.

She was bound and gagged as she hung limply to a stake that stood in the middle of a clearing. Golden ichor flew down from her back, where she had been flogged and her face bore bruises from beatings.

Percy snapped his fingers once more and someone cut Artemis's bounds and she fell to the ground. He grabbed her by the hair causing her to yell out in pain as he held her against him. Everyone could see that Artemis was to weak to fight as Percy held her tighter to his body.

Thalia let out a loud gasp. "No! You wouldn't!"

Piper and Hazel along with the other women covered their mouths with their hands while the men only watched stony faced.

A dark blue sword of ice appeared in Percy's hands and he held it against Artemis's neck. He bent down and whispered in Artemis's ear, but everyone could hear it. "Lady Artemis…so this is how it ends. I wouldn't worry. The other's will soon follow in your footsteps. I will tell you this though…I've always liked you. I could save you…you only have to say the word?"

Artemis somehow managed to garner enough strength to spit in Percy's face. He wasn't fazed, "I knew that would happen. Say goodbye."

Quicker then lightening and as the screen went blank, Percy dragged his sword against Artemis's neck.

* * *

 **I bet you didn't see that one coming…stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Here is the next chapter! Now I know that what I write didn't really happen in Greek stories but remember this is a fan story. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RR owns PJ**

* * *

Pontus scowled as the message cut out. Turning, he gazed down at Artemis's body. She wasn't really dead. It was just a clearly devised plan. She was merely sleeping. He sighed and rubbed his head. He had a headache. Percy Jackson was fighting within him and it was driving him mad.

"My Lord?"

He turned and stared at Jordan, who was the reincarnation of Ananke. "What?"

Jordan sighed, "what was the point of that?"

Pontus crossed his arms, "a warning." He snapped his fingers and Artemis vanished. He started walking and Jordan fell in beside him, "where are the others?"

"We've found Aether and Hemera."

Pontus stopped and spun around to stare at Jordan, "really? Where are they?"

Jordan shuffled his feet, a sign that he was nervous. Pontus rolled his eyes, "tell me!"

"They…the twins."

Pontus froze. He narrowed his eyes at Jordan, "excuse me?" The air started getting colder and the water began to churn in his anger and Jordan took a step back, "the twins?"

"Relax Pontus."

Both Percy and Jordan stilled as someone materialized beside the two. Percy frowned, "Erebus."

His real name was Brayden Black, but he had been reborn as Erebus and it showed. He had midnight black hair and coal black eyes that held not an ounce of warmth. Brayden crossed his arms, "the hunters are weak at the moment with Artemis out of the way. Capture the girl first and the brother will come."

Percy stroked his chin, "interesting. That could work." He glared at Jordan, "make it happen." That said he vanished in a whirl of ice and water.

Jordan sighed, "make it happen. Who does he think I am? A genie?"

Brayden laughed, "don't be like that. You have the power of compulsion. It should be a walk in the park for you."

Jordan scowled, "still. It needs to be something…" he trailed off as he suddenly remembered something. He glanced over at Brayden, "I just thought of the perfect plan and for it to work I'm going to need your help."

A few minutes later Brayden looked over his appearance. "Are you sure this will work?"

Jordan nodded, "it should. All you need to do is trick the girl into believing that your her dead boyfriend. Then we just grab her. Send a message to her brother and its in the bag."

Brayden looked skeptical, "didn't she pledge to Artemis and her man hating female group?"

Jordan waved his hand, "not a problem. With Artemis out of the way, there's nothing to frighten us."

He grabbed Brayden by the arm, "now come on. Let's go."

* * *

Juliet didn't know what to think. The hunters were at camp after what had happened to the Lady Artemis and something didn't feel right to Juliet. She was beginning to have these weird dreams, not like prophecies or oracles but almost like she was living someone else's life.

 _She looked over the countryside from her window and let out a soft sigh. She always loved this time of day. It was her favorite time. Just then she felt a hand wrap itself around her shoulder and she smiled at her visitor._

" _Hello Brother."_

 _Her brother smiled, "hello beautiful." He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. She frowned as she could sense a tension within her brother, "what is wrong?" She pulled back and looked up with worry, "this has to do with the war…doesn't it?"_

 _Her brother leaned back and sighed, "it's not good. Father is beside himself. Uranus and Gaia have produced what is known as a Titan. Father is beginning to think that we will be overthrown."_

 _She gasped. "No…how could that happen?"_

 _Her brother shook his head, "there was talk of a prophecy…" he chewed his lip and she knew he was nervous. He only did that when he was truly nervous, "I am beginning to think that Father is right. A change is coming and not one that will favor us."_

 _She couldn't hold the soft cry that escaped her lips and her brother gathered her in his arms, "don't worry. I will do everything in my power to protect you. I promise."_

 _She nodded against his chest, but it wasn't to be. Days later, she couldn't believe her fate. "Aether! Aether! Where are you? She shouted as she ran through her palace. Everything was changing and she wanted her brother. Their father had been overthrown and her family was being destroyed right before her eyes._

 _She needed to find her brother. She picked up her skirts and began to run in search when suddenly someone grabbed her arms and spun her around. She raised her hand intending to slap whoever it was but cried in relief when it turned out to be her brother._

" _Aether. You're here."_

" _Shh..it will be alright." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. In the distance she could hear screams and yells. She glanced up at her brother, "Aether? What's going-"_

 _She was cut off when the guards found them, "there they are! King Kronos wants them before his throne. Get them!"_

 _Aether grabbed her arm and began to pull her in the opposite direction. She stumbled in her skirts and fell to the ground. Aether swore and knelt down next to her but it was too late, they were soon surrounded. She grabbed Aether's hand and held it, looking straight at her brother, "whatever happens…never forget me."_

 _Aether licked his lips, "what do you mean?"_

 _She closed her eyes and smiled sadly, "this is it. I can already feel my power vanishing…"_

 _Aether was silent and finally after a few seconds wrapped his arms around her and murmured in her hair, "I promise…I will find you again."_

 _She nodded and in a flash of golden light, the two were gone._

"Juliet?"

She snapped her head up and wiped her eyes. She hadn't even realized she had been crying before she turned around, "yes?"

It was her new friend Melody. Melody had a soft expression on her face as she came to stand next to Juliet, "are you alright?"

Juliet put on a smile, "I'm fine. I'd just like to be alone right now."

Melody frowned but didn't push the issue, so Juliet ran off towards her private sanctuary on the island. She looked out over the island and watched the ocean. For some reason it calmed her as she sat in the warmth of the sun.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there but she suddenly turned as she heard a noise behind her. "Who's there?"

"Juliet?"

Juliet sucked in a breath. There was no way. She knew this voice. "…Tristan? Is that you?"

Juliet held her breath as someone came into view. She took a step back and covered her mouth with her hand. "Tristan…how is this possible?"

Tristan smiled, "I came back for you." He moved until he was directly in front of her and she was silent as his fingers began to run through her hair. She closed her eyes at the familiar feeling it brought and she began to cry.

"Hey now…its alright." Tristan soothed. "Everything will be alright." He wrapped his arms around her and she couldn't help but fall into his embrace. She took a deep breath expecting to smell Tristan's familiar smell but paused when it didn't register.

She began to pull away when the arms tightened, "that won't do."

Juliet started to struggle but it was to no avail. This person was to strong. She felt her eyes grow heavy and her body was feeling lethargic. What was going on? That was her last thought as she fell to the ground.

Brayden shivered in slight disgust as he caught the prone girl in his arms. That had been almost too easy. He lifted her up and narrowed his eyes as he felt someone staring at him. He smirked in triumph as his eyes caught sight of the brother.

How unfortunate he would be too late.

* * *

Keyx was frustrated. No, he was more then frustrated, he was angry. He couldn't believe what just happened. The room was silent as the message cut off. Thalia was quietly fuming and sparks of electricity were running off her arms.

Jason sighed and tried to calm his sister down, "Thals…you should calm down."

"Calm down!" She yelled, "you want me to calm down? Did you see what just happened?"

Jason flinched as she sparked him, "Thals…you're sparking. Do you really want to set the place on fire?"

Thalia took a deep breath and the electricity stopped. Annabeth rubbed her forehead, she had come back to the room after taking time to compose herself and she sighed. "Thalia…we don't know for sure that he…killed her."

"Annabeth is right, " Chiron spoke up. He gazed at Thalia, "for now, why don't the hunters stay here. We can figure out what to do once you all calm down."

Thalia pursed her lips, "fine." She stormed away.

Piper snorted, "well…now what?"

Before anyone could answer Nico sat straight up. Will looked over with worry in his eyes, "what's wrong Nico?"

Nico frowned, "I'm not sure…something is off…" he looked around, "where is Juliet?"

Will furrowed his eyes in confusion, "Juliet? Probably with the hunters…why?"

Nico stood up and rushed out the door without saying anything. Julian frowned, "what's wrong with Juliet?"

Will shook his head, "I'm not sure…" he got up to follow Nico and frowned when Nico turned around and grabbed Julian by the arm, "where does Juliet like to go?"

Julian frowned at his dad, "I…I think she likes to visit the caves. She likes to go there for privacy."

Nico frowned, "you need to find her."

Julian chewed his lower lip, "why?"

"Don't ask questions, just find her!"

Julian frowned but didn't ask questions. When his dad got like this, he wouldn't lie but his dad could be scary. He allowed his other dad to pull Nico away and Julian ran as fast as he could to the caves.

When he got there, he could tell something was wrong. He frowned and began to climb to his sister's private place. When he crested the top, he froze. His sister was in the arms of a stranger and Julian instantly grew angry.

The stranger smirked and before Julian could do anything, his sister and the stranger were gone. Julian ran his fingers through his hair and let out a yell.

"Julian? Did you find her?"

Shit. Julian swore. This was just great. It was Keyx.

"Juilan…," Keyx crested the top and frowned when he only saw Julian. "Where is Juliet?"

Julian shook his head, "she's gone."

Keyx scowled, "what? Who took her? Was it dad?"

Julian shook his head, "no. I don't know who it was. All that matters is that she's gone."

* * *

Juliet awoke with a gasp. What had happened?

"So glad to see you finally awake."

She turned and glared at who had spoken. Percy Jackson slipped away from the shadows and moved closer, "so glad to see you again."

Juliet frowned, "let me go!"

Percy laughed, "how I would but you are crucial to my plans."

Juliet was doubt, "what do you mean?"

Percy merely smirked, "I can't tell you until the other main player is here."

Juliet's eye's widened, "…Keyx?"

Percy snorted, "no, but nice try. No, what I need is…Julian."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please R &R and stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait...please enjoy!**

 **Also, please note that this is un-betaed and as such probably has grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ and Co...and never will.**

* * *

"She's gone."

Nico plopped into a chair as Julian said those two words. Julian was standing in the doorway of the infirmary, shuffling his feet to afraid to look at his dad.

Will sighed and glanced at his son, "did you at least see who took her?"

Julian chewed his lip, "I didn't recognize him…I'm sorry."

His last two words were directed towards Nico who didn't say anything. Will closed his eyes and patted Julian on the shoulder, "why don't you leave him to me." Julian nodded and slowly walked outside leaving the two alone.

Nico suddenly stood up and started pulling things into a bag. Will frowned, "and where do you think you are going?"

Nico briefly paused, "I'm going to find her."

Will snorted, "no you are not. You're needed here."

Nico spun around and glared at Will in anger, "and just who am I supposed to let find her? Julian…because a lot of good that did."

Will frowned, "don't blame this on him. He's only a kid."

Nico snarled, "a kid who can't even protect his sister-"

Will crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Nico as he cut him off. "Don't! He's your son just as much as he is mine. He needs support, not anger."

Nico closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I…" he crumbled into Will's arms, "I know, but I just…want her to be safe."

Will gripped him harder, "I know and we need to trust that Julian and Keyx will do everything in their power to save her. I trust them and so should you."

Nico eventually nodded, "you're right."

Will pulled his arm, "come on Nico. Let's go back to the meeting." Will pulled Nico out of the room all the way to the camp headquarters. Everyone was pretty much still there just waiting around for Nico and Will.

Jason stood up as they approached, "did they find her?"

Nico shook his head, "no. She's gone."

Jason scowled, "then we need to get her back."

Piper shook her head, "it's not that simple Jason." She placed her hand on his arm, "this is more then just Juliet. We have to think about…" she trailed off and glanced over at Annabeth who was sitting between Adrian and Thalia.

Annabeth blanched and clenched her fists tight, "just say it. Percy is dead."

The room grew silent. Chiron coughed, "Annabeth…it's to early to say-"

She grit her teeth, "no Chiron. Percy is dead and that's final. He's been lost…" she choked on the name, "Pontus. I've come to accept this."

Nico narrowed his eyes, "then you will be fine if we kill him?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and looked straight at Nico, "I would rather him be dead then see him like this."

The mood in the room grew tense. Chiron coughed and the tension while still there managed to somewhat die down. "Where are Julian and Keyx?"

"Wandering around on the beach," Hazel spoke up. "Do you want me to bring them here?"

Chiron shook his head, "no. Just send Sam."

Hazel nodded and after a few words with her daughter, returned to the table. As she sat down an iris message fizzled at the head of the room. Chiron bowed his head, "my lords and ladies. What can I do to help?"

Zeus frowned, "where is Artemis?"

Chiron looked away and a tense silence filled the entire room. Zeus glared at the old trainer in anger, "where is she?"

Thalia stepped forwards, "she's…indisposed at the moment."

Zeus scowled at his daughter, "what do you mean?"

Thalia looked towards the ceiling, not sure how to even answer when Athena cut through, "someone is hiding her aura from us. I would assume that she was captured by that boy and I doubt she will be the first." She crossed her arms, "it is time to stop being merciful. This boy is a danger to our way of life."

She briefly glanced over at Poseidon, "and I am sorry Uncle but I only speak the truth. The boy you loved and the boy who saved us is no longer there."

Poseidon closed his eyes and took a ragged breath, "you are right Athena." He gazed over at Zeus, "you have my permission to do what ever it takes to defeat him."

Zeus nodded, "thank you brother. I know how hard this is for you." He turned back to Chiron, "we are now on high alert. Do everything in your power to stop Percy Jackson at all costs.

* * *

Keyx kicked a rock on the beach. This just kept getting worse and worse. First his dad had appeared and at first Keyx had been filled with hope. However, his hopes were dashed the minute his father turned on his mother. His father was nothing more then a memory and now Juliet was missing. Taken, by some stranger.

He glanced over at Julian who was absent-mindly fiddling with the charm on his neck. "You okay, Jules?"

Julian shook his head, "no. I feel like such a disappointment. You should have seen father's face. I failed him."

Keyx sighed, "come on Jules. He know's it wasn't your fault. He'll come around."

Julian closed his eyes and didn't say anything instead he just turned around and began to head back into camp. At that moment Sam came running out to them, "guys! Chiron needs you at the big house."

Keyx blinked, "why?"

She crossed her arms, "you know why." She glanced over at Julian, "they're sending you out to find Juliet."

Julian snorted, "why? I failed. What makes anyone think I can save her?"

Keyx shared a glance with Sam and he was about to open his mouth when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw that it was Nico. Nico smiled, "let me talk to him. You two head up to the big house."

Keyx squeezed Julian by the arm and headed towards the big house with Sam. He glanced back and saw the two talking so he turned back to Sam, "why did they send you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "who knows? My mom asked me to go and get you guys. I think she assumes that I can keep you guys on task now that…Juliet is gone."

Keyx laughed, "we get along just fine. I don't know why everyone assumes we need supervision."

She snorted, "maybe it's because of the time you guys almost flooded the stables or maybe it was the time that Julian almost burned down the infirmary…"

Keyx covered her mouth with his hand, "alright. I get it. Julian and I can get a little wild sometimes."

She smirked, "and that's why you need supervision."

Keyx rolled his eyes as they made their way to the meeting room in the big house. He smiled and went over to his mom, kissing her on the cheek. "Hello mom."

She smiled, "Keyx."

He looked into his mom's eyes and could see that she was worried. "Is this about…dad?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "don't worry about him. I've come to terms with it."

Keyx struggled inwardly with his mom's decision. On one hand, she had every right but on the other hand Keyx was surprised she was giving up without a fight. From the stories told, it didn't really fit with their relationship.

Whatever Keyx was about to say would have to wait though as Julian walked in with his dad. Chiron coughed, "now that everyone is here." He glanced over at Keyx and Julian, "again it has come to you two. There is something larger at work here. It will be up to you to find Juliet and bring her back as well as find out any information you can."

Julian nodded, "I'll do it." He looked over at his father, "I'll bring her back. I promise."

Keyx sighed, "and I'll help. We'll stop this before it even reaches Olympus."

Sam grinned as she stepped up between the two boys, "and I'll keep them in line."

Frank snorted under his breath, "more like you'll be needing to be kept in line."

Hazel hit Frank on the arm before she smiled at her daughter, "don't listen to him. You'll do fine."

Chiron closed his eyes, "it is time for you to leave. Take these bags and may the Gods be on your side."

Each teenager was handed a black backpack and then they headed to the stables. Sam scowled, "we don't even know where to start."

Keyx wrinkled his nose, "we have to at least get to the mainland."

Sam snorted, "how are we to do that? And why the stables?"

Keyx smirked, "just a little thing my dad…" he swallowed back his grief, "has been teaching me. We are going to fly there."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "on what? Horses? I'm not sure I trust horses. Hey," she exclaimed as one of the pegasus nuzzled her head.

Keyx laughed, "I don't think he liked what you said." He came to Blackjack's stall and rubbed the pegasus's nose, "hey Blackjack. I need your help."

Blackjack neighed which caused Keyx to just laugh harder. Sam was skeptical and glanced over at Julian, "what's going on? Since when can Keyx talk to these damn horses?"

Julian smirked, "it's an inherited trait. Don't ask." He hopped up on one as Keyx held out a hand to Sam, "you can ride with me then."

She hopped up next to Keyx and with a kick to the sides, they were off.

* * *

Nothing. That's all Percy Jackson could see. Darkness as far as the eye could see.

"Hello. Is anyone there?"

No one answered not that Percy expected anyone to. He frowned and glanced around when suddenly he felt a presence, something foreign and dark. His eyes widened. Pontus. That's right.

"Get out of my body Pontus."

The primordial chuckled, "I think not little one. You see…I need this body, now more then ever."

Percy scowled, "you can't just take over my body. I was here first." Percy thought of his family, his friends and everyone else in his life that he had come to care about. His dad's words came back to him and tapping into his power, he screamed and opened his eyes.

Blinking, he could see that he had been sleeping. He sat up and rubbed his forehead where he could feel a headache forming. The last thing he remembered was Jordan looking into his eyes at camp and then…nothing.

Whatever Jordan had done it was clear that they weren't at camp anymore. His insides froze. What had he done? His dream came back vividly and he only hoped that everyone was still ok and alive.

He jumped off the bed and quickly glanced out the door. Seeing the coast was clear, he sprinted down the hallway, coming to a pause at one of the doors. He could feel someone's aura behind it. Faint, but it felt like Artemis's.

He gulped and slowly pushed open the door and froze at what he saw. The goddess was bound with chains and propped up right near the wall with numerous wounds on her body. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was just sleeping.

Percy rushed in and chewed his lip. He had to get her out of these chains and fast. She needed help.

Freezing the chains, they broke and he caught her body before it could hit the floor. He cradled her body and tried to wake her up, "Lady Artemis…are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Nothing. She was dead to the world.

Percy bit his lip and prayed that what he was about to do would be forgiven. He infused ice into his hand and slapped her cheek as hard as he could.

It was enough to do the trick and her eyes slowly opened. "…Perseus? Is that you?"

Percy nodded, "Lady Artemis…you need to get out of here."

She sat up and winced, "not without you. If you are really Percy then you are fighting Pontus inside of you. We can help."

Percy shook his head, "I…" he gripped her arm, "you should escape while you can. I'll provide you cover."

Artemis frowned, "Perseus. Come with me. We can fight this together."

Percy sadly smiled, "Lady Artemis. I think we both know that it wouldn't work. I will continue to fight from within and hopefully will be able to break free of this curse. For now though, you should leave while I'm still in my right mind-"

He cut off grimacing in pain. "No!" A harsh voice spoke through Percy Jackson, "you idiot. What have you done?"

Percy grit his teeth and clutched at his head and glanced over at Artemis, "go," his hissed. "Get out of here."

Artemis needed no second order. With one last look at the tormented demi-god, she flashed out.

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! It's been a long time...RL has been crazy and i've found it hard to write. I haven't felt like writing much FF these days, as I am working on my own novel, but my ideas seem to be coming back so hopefully I can crank more chapters out. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and will never own PJ and co.**

* * *

Percy Jackson hunched against the wall trying to catch his breath. Where ever he had been taken was like a maze. He had been running for hours and still hadn't found his way out.

He heard footsteps behind him and quickly whipped around with his sword in his hands.

The empousa merely sneered at him. "Why do you fight it? You belong with us now."

Percy scowled, "I will never belong with you. I am a son of Poseidon."

Cold hands reached around Percy and grabbed his throat causing him to shiver. A voice whispered in his ear, "are you sure about that? Because all I see…is a traitor."

Percy glared at Brandon. "Erebus."

Erebus crossed his arms with a frown, "Percy Jackson. Where is Pontus?"

Percy growled, "what I do with my body is none of your business."

Erebus narrowed his eyes, "believe what you want, but you can only fight it for so long. Sooner or later Pontus will win and in the end, all your fighting will be for naught." Erebus snapped his fingers, "take him to the dungeons."

Two empousa grabbed Percy by the arms while a third one slapped shackles on his hands and feet that seemed to dampen his energy. Before he could do anything, someone hit him from behind and Percy lost to the darkness.

Sometime later, he awoke. Blinking he could barely make out a shimmery blue figure standing in front of him. "Pontus."

Pontus sneered, "Perseus. I am through playing games with you. It is time for you to go to sleep. This body is mine." The moment he finished, Percy stiffened as he felt his insides grow cold. He glared at Pontus, "what are you doing? Don't do this-"

Pontus laughed. "Don't be afraid Perseus. Allow your mind to dwell in the darkness." He was close enough to touch Percy's nose. Placing his hand on Percy's forehead, his eyes glowed a dark icy blue. "κοιμηθείτε για πάντα."

Percy's eyes fluttered once, then closed. What Percy didn't realize was that this conversation had taken place within Percy's mind. Once his eyes closed, Percy's sub-conscious gave a weak struggle but soon stopped moving.

Percy Jackson was so hidden within himself and in such a deep sleep that it would take a miracle for it to awaken.

On the outside, when Percy Jackson opened his eyes, they glowed an unnatural icy blue.

* * *

" _Aether! I know you are in here."_

 _Aether sighed, "what do you want Father?"_

 _Ereubus snarled, "that bitch of a sister has produced a new breed called a titan. I sense something dark and foreboding."_

 _Aether inwardly counted to ten. He really had no time to deal with his families arguments. Most of them were all pointless anyway. "I don't know why you are even worried about it. I thought Gaia was your favorite sister anyway."_

 _Ereubus scoffed, "you should still be worried." He narrowed his eyes, "if anything, you should be worried for Hemera."_

 _Aether's eyes narrowed. "What does Hermera have to do with anything?"_

 _Ereubus smirked. "Because…she will be the first to go. I am sure of it."_

 _Aether clenched his fists, "I will never let that happen."_

 _Ereubus shrugged his shoulders, "you most likely won't have a choice." He began to meld into the darkness, "Gaia will stop at nothing to ensure that her children rule the world."_

 _Aether bit his lip as his father vanished. If what his father said was true then he needed to figure out how to protect Hemera. She was the most important person to him. He couldn't lose her._

 _However his attempts were futile. Gaia was everywhere and Kronos was ruthless in his attack. The primordials were finished. Most of Aether's family had been destroyed. He winced and felt his side._

 _Golden blood dripped from the wound and he cursed the one who had done this. When he knew he couldn't fight, he had run to Hemera's palace intending to protect her to the end. In the chaos of the battle his little slip hadn't gone unnoticed and one of Kronos's brother's had impaled Aether in the side._

 _A soft voice was calling his name. Hemera. He had to be strong for her. He swallowed back the pain and made his way towards his sister. As she ran past, Aether reached out and grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him._

 _She buckled with relief. "Aether. You're here."_

" _Shh..it will be alright." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. In the distance they could both hear screams and yells. She glanced up at her brother, "Aether? What's going-"_

 _She was cut off when the guards found them, "there they are! King Kronos wants them before his throne. Get them!"_

 _Aether grabbed her arm and began to pull her in the opposite direction. Aether swore as Hemera tripped and knelt down next to her but it was too late, they were soon surrounded. Hemera grabbed Aether's hand and held it, looking straight at her brother, "whatever happens…never forget me."_

 _Aether licked his lips, "what do you mean?"_

 _She closed her eyes and smiled sadly, "this is it. I can already feel my power vanishing…"_

 _Aether was silent and finally after a few seconds wrapped his arms around her and murmured in her hair, "I promise…I will find you again."_

 _She nodded and in a flash of golden light, the two were gone._

Julian woke with a gasp. He hadn't had a dream like that since he was young. They always unsettled him. He glanced over and saw both Keyx and Sam sleeping next to the fire. Julian wondered if Keyx would mind if he woke him up.

Julian always needed to talk with someone after these dreams. Usually he went to his grandfather but something told him not to call Apollo.

He sighed.

Keyx sat up with a yawn. "What's wrong Jules?"

Julian gave a small smile. So Keyx must have been sleeping lightly. "I had the dream again."

Keyx frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Julian shook his head. Keyx rolled his eyes and moved to sit next to Julian. Julian bit his lip, "do you think that Juliet was taken because of the…the dreams?" It was something that Julian hadn't dared put into words.

Keyx scowled, "possibly…but why would they take her and not you?"

Julian opened his mouth to reply but Keyx suddenly stood up with Riptide out in his hands. He nodded towards Sam, "wake her. We've got company."

Julian swore as red eyes gleamed ominously in the darkness. He quickly shook Sam, "Sam! Wake up!"

She jerked awake, "what-" her yawn was cut off as she spotted the hell hound. She whipped out her sword and stood in the middle of the two boys. "Ideas?"

Keyx smirked, "omega 5."

Both Sam and Julian grinned as Keyx lunged forwards with Riptide arcing in the air. While Keyx came from above, Julian rolled on the ground so that he could strike from the ground. Their swords met as they both met in the middle of the hell hound which burst into golden dust.

Julian stood up with a grin, "that was to easy-" he was cut off as something tackled him to the ground. "Ophh."

"Julian," Keyx yelled. He gripped Riptide harder, "let him go!"

Julian froze at the cold laughter behind him. "I think not little sea prince. He's very important to our cause. Our lord has demanded him alive." His insides shivered as the empousa's cold hands wrapped around his throat.

Keyx narrowed his eyes, "well you can tell _Father_ that I refuse to let him go."

The empousa sneered, "you can try but you will die trying." She snapped her finger's and something landed at Julian's feet.

Both boys gaped in horror. It was Sam. She must have been taken during the hell-hound fight. They should have known that the hell-hound didn't come alone. "She's very weak. Can you disregard her life to save your friends?"

Julian could see that Keyx was struggling. He caught Keyx's eye and shook his head. "Let me go Keyx."

"But," Keyx hesitated.

Julian closed his eyes, "save Sam. I'll fight this with everything I have so…I can wait."

The empousa snorted, "you can try but-"

Julian scowled, "you have no idea what I am capable of." He glanced back at Keyx, "here," he threw his necklace. "Call grandfather. He should be able to help."

Keyx scooped up the necklace, "Jules…are you sure?"

Julian nodded. "Yes. Trust me."

Keyx had no choice but to trust Julian. He closed his eyes, "fine."

The empousa gripped Julian harder. "Goodbye little sea prince. We will see how you act when you are fighting your friends." She laughed as they both vanished into the shadows. By the time Julian could breathe again she had dropped him off in some cell.

He frowned and kicked the bars. "Damn!"

"Julian? Is that you?"

He perked up and spun around, "Juliet? Where are you?"

"Here," his sister's face pressed against the cell next to his. Julian let out a sigh of relief to see that she was unharmed and pressed his forehead into the bars trying to get close. She sniffed, "what are you doing here?"

Julian bit his lip, "um…"

Juliet glanced up at him, "have you been having stranger dreams?"

Julian paused and gasped. "What do you mean," he demanded.

Juliet looked wary, "I've been having weird dreams all of a sudden. About…Hemera and Aether."

Julian didn't know what to say. This was his worst nightmare. He had never wanted Juliet to get caught up in this.

"Well, well, well. You're finally here."

Julian spun around at the voice. "Go away. I won't follow you."

Percy Jackson snorted, "you don't have a choice." He moved in closer, "I've been waiting for you for a long time. It is time to rejoin your family."

Julian spat in his face. "The only family I have is on Olympia. I have no other family."

Percy curled his lip in anger. "You will pay for that, but right now…it is time." He yanked Julian by the arm and from Juliet's scream, Julian was sure that someone had grabbed her as well. Percy yanked Julian down the hallway and didn't stop until they were in some inner chamber.

Julian was thrown against the wall where his arms were shackled leaving him to hang like a rag doll.

Percy stepped forward and gripped Julian's chin. "Hmm…" Percy turned to glance over his shoulder, "I think you should do the honors."

The shadows shifted to allow a dark haired man step forward. His black icy eyes regarded Julian with intensity. The man slowly moved to replace Percy and Julian glared up at the strange man. "So…you hold the soul of my son. We have been waiting."

Julian narrowed his eyes, "I'm not your son and never will be-"

The man smirked, "but oh contrary…you are my son. I can sense it within you. Your power is just screaming to be used." He waved his hands in front of Julian's face and Julian felt his eyelids grow heavy. "With this Aether will be with us once more."

* * *

Keyx clenched his fists in anger as he watched Apollo work his magic on Sam. When Apollo was finished he turned and gazed at Keyx. "Where is Julian?"

Keyx looked away in guilt and shame.

Apollo sighed. "They took him…didn't they?"

Keyx could only nod.

Apollo closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache coming. "Have you told Will and Nico?"

Keyx shook his head. "No. I was going to contact them next."

"No," Apollo disagreed. "Don't tell them just yet."

Keyx wasn't sure. "Why?" He bit his lip, "is there something going on that involves Julian?" He could see Apollo shift which told Keyx he was correct. He curled his lip in anger, "then this has to do with those dreams…doesn't it?"

Apollo blinked in surprise. "He told you?"

Keyx snorted, "of course. He's my best friend."

Apollo sighed then placed his hand on Keyx's shoulder, "look Keyx…I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone."

Keyx was shocked. "Me? Why?"

Apollo shrugged his shoulders, "call it whatever you want but something tells me you will have a bigger piece to play." He looked Keyx straight in the eye, "Julian's fate has always been to awaken as Aether. I've known since Will first showed him to me. Same with Juliet. I don't know how Will and Nico found those two, but something drew them to Julian and Juliet the night they were found." Apollo closed his eyes, "they will be instrumental in the upcoming fight." He tapped Keyx on the chest, "same as you."

Keyx blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Apollo held his finger up to his lip, signaling that the conversation was over. "Remember…don't tell anyone what I've said. Also…I have a feeling that they will return sooner or later. It's time to head back." He snapped his fingers and the next thing Keyx knew was that he was back on Olympia.

He gazed over at Apollo who winked then vanished with a flare of sunlight.

* * *

Melody shivered. She'd had the dream again. Now it was even worse that Lady Artemis was gone.

She laid her head on her knees and her mind drifted back to the dream.

 _Olympia was in flames. No matter where she looked, there was death and destruction. Demi-gods were in lines, shackled together as the monster's looked on with glee. The Gods had all but faded, their powers now nothing more then a mere laugh while they could only look on in dread._

 _Melody wanted to cry. Everything she loved was gone, everything within her screamed at her to take revenge, to strike down the one person responsible for all of this._

 _However, she couldn't._

 _Her hand wavered on her bow. Ice blue eyes mocked her with unhidden glee. He smirked, "well little hunter…I'm waiting. Do it!"_

 _She swallowed but still her hands wouldn't obey her mind._

 _He sneered, "you don't have what it takes." He crossed his arms, "I killed your family…your friends and still you can't pull the trigger."_

 _A tear leaked from out of the corner of her eye as she dropped her bow. "You're right. I can't," she shrugged with a cry. "I can't…because this…" she stepped forward and placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it with gentle a gentle hand. "This isn't what you really want."_

 _He snarled, "of course it is. I've wanted those Olympian's gone for centuries. I-"_

 _She shook her head, "no it isn't." She gripped his face so that their eyes could meet. "Deep down you only wanted one thing." She leaned forwards so that their lips were almost touching, "the one thing that was taken from you."_

 _He pulled back with a growl. "What do you know? You know not-" before he could finish, she closed the gap and crushed her mouth to his. Having been a hunter since a young age, she had always been taught that men were nothing but dirt and scum. However, here and now she found that she couldn't agree with that anymore._

 _Automatically his arms came around and pulled her closer, the kiss deepening. Melody's knees went weak but she had never felt safer or more at home._

 _Here in his arms, she belonged._

" _Thalassa," he murmured._

That was always when she woke up. Melody shivered once more. Biting her lip, she was filled with guilt. She should hate all men but in her dreams when…when the man held her closer she couldn't help but be filled with happiness.

She was betraying all that the hunters stood for.

"Melody."

Her head snapped up and wept tears of relief at her father. "Father," she sniffed.

Apollo sighed and sat down next to her. He didn't ask but just opened his arms and held her close. Apollo gazed at her sadly, "I had hoped it wouldn't have come to this."

She blinked, "…Father?"

Apollo leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Save him."

Melody swallowed then bit her lip, "but…I'm not sure that I can."

Apollo gripped her chin forcing her eyes to meet his. "You are stronger then you think. I know the dreams you are having…" he closed his eyes as if he didn't want to relive this memory but had to anyway. "When you were born…the fates came to me and told me something that I did not agree with."

She didn't understand. "I don't understand. What did the fates tell you?"

Apollo sighed, leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Her eyes grew wide with shock at the words and when Apollo pulled away, she didn't know what to say.

Thunder rumbled in the background. Apollo stood up, "I have to go. Goodbye Melody."

Melody was to stunned to even react to his departure. As soon as he was gone, she ran.

* * *

Zeus was angry. He glared at his brother. "This is all your fault. Your son has been a thorn in my side since he came to camp."

Poseidon scowled, "you're just mad because he showed you up after both the titan war and the war with Gaia."

Zeus narrowed his eyes, "Percy Jackson should have been killed a long time ago, but because of your soft-"

Poseidon grabbed his trident. "Say that again."

Athena rolled her eyes and stepped in between the two. "Stop." She turned to Poseidon, "why are you having second thoughts? I thought you agreed that Perseus was a danger to society."

Poseidon hesitated before he sighed, "I did but something is telling me that he can still be saved. I am not sure how though-"

A bright flash cut him off. Apollo was the first person to react. "Artemis!" He leaped off his throne and ran towards his sister.

Most of Olympus was in shock. Zeus stepped forward, "how are you still alive?"

Artemis shook her head, "I no not what they used but all it did was put me to sleep." She wavered but one look at Poseidon gave her the strength. "Percy saved me."

That sent the Gods into an uproar.

Hermes shut them all up with a very loud whistle. He glanced at Artemis, "what do you mean Percy saved you? I thought he was under Pontus's control."

She shrugged her shoulders, "he must be fighting it. He let me go."

Poseidon glared at Zeus, "see! Percy can still be saved. We just need to-"

"And just how do you suggest we do that," Hera spoke up. "Even if we wanted to save Percy," she said with unhidden disgust, "we would still need a way to get close and who would want to head into that monster infested camp?"

Poseidon drooped.

Apollo bit his lip, "I may have an idea."

"What are you hiding boy," Ares snarled. "Your very shifty. Are you hiding something?"

Everyone turned to glance at Apollo. The sun god gave a sad smile, "just leave it to me." He bent down to whisper in Artemis's ear. Whatever he said had the auburn haired girl frown in displeasure. A few more whispered heated conversations between the two had the auburn haired girl sigh then reluctantly nod. Apollo smiled then vanished in a flare of sunlight.

Aphrodite gazed at Artemis, "what did Apollo want?"

Artemis closed her eyes, "the freedom of one of my hunter's. His daughter…Melody."

"Why would he do that," asked Hermes.

Artemis turned her gaze to Hades, who had stayed quiet throughout the whole process. She scowled, "what does Thalassa have to do with all of this?"

If possible Hades grew even paler. So did Zeus and most of the older Gods, Poseidon included. Hades stood up abruptly from his throne, "excuse me. I have to go." He vanished without another word.

Athena pursed her lips, "Thalassa vanished eons ago. Why bring her name up now of all times?" She glanced to Poseidon, "Poseidon? Do you know-"

Poseidon shook his head. "I think Hades has the right idea. I have to go." He vanished in a sea of water.

Athena frowned.

Zeus coughed, "anyway…this discussion is over. Prepare for war." He bolted out leaving more confusion behind.

Aphrodite only shook her head with a sigh, "those poor love-birds. What a tragic story."

Artemis scowled, "what do you mean?"

Aphrodite shrugged her shoulders, "it's not my story to tell. I would suggest asking Hades but it appears he doesn't want to talk." She waved Artemis over, "come and let's do something about your hair. Don't you know that-"

Artemis glowered and Aphrodite pouted but got the message. She grabbed Ares and the two vanished as well.

The other gods began to filter out and even though Artemis was brimming with curiosity, she knew she had to get to her hunters. Perhaps she could ask Chiron. With that idea in her mind, she flashed out to camp.

* * *

 **That's that...stay tuned!**

 **R &R **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone! Welcome to a new chapter. Please enjoy and remember that I do not have a beta (I should probably get one) so there will most likely be grammar mistakes.**

 **PS…I do not own PJ and co no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

Annabeth was more worried then she ever had been in her life. She was standing on the edge of the island watching the sea. The sea was restless and the skies above were a dark and stormy gray. A bad feeling was slowly swelling up within Annabeth.

"I've only seen the sea this way once," Chiron murmured beside her.

"Chiron," she asked.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "This brings back memories of when a betrayal led to the downfall of one of the most loving of relationships."

Annabeth's brain was reeling. She tried to flip through her knowledge of stories to recall what Chiron was talking about but she drew up a blank.

He gave a sad chuckle. "You wouldn't know. The God's chose to erase them from history…and in doing so…have brought about the downfall of the greatest hero ever known."

"Why," she breathed out. Chiron was talking about Percy. If he was talking about Percy, then that meant that this had something to do with Pontus.

"Because…" he trailed off. After a few minutes he turned around. Just before he galloped off, he called over his shoulder. "…It was the God's fault and they are ashamed."

Just then there was a shout. Jason appeared at the top of the pathway. "Chiron. Annabeth. Lady Artemis is here and so is Keyx."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she sprinted off to the pavilion. When she spotted Keyx she rushed over and grabbed him to her chest. "Keyx! You're back. Thank the Gods." She pulled away then frowned when she realized he was alone. "Where are the others?"

Keyx's shoulders dropped, "Sam is in the infirmary and Julian…they took him."

"They took him," Annabeth demanded. "Why would they take him?"

"I think I can answer that," Artemis drawled. She turned to Chiron. "Julian houses the soul of Primordial Aether. While Juliet houses Hemera." She frowned, "however I was under the belief that the ancient primordials could not take human forms any longer." She crossed her arms, "tell me what happened Chiron. This isn't a request."

Chiron sighed, "very well my lady. But please let us retire to somewhere more inviting." He turned and the other's followed him to the head office. Once the door was shut Chiron closed his eyes. "This has to do with Thalassa. Thalassa was the daughter of Aether and Hermera. She had hair the color of the golden sun and beautiful blue eyes that sparkled with joy. She was loved by everyone, but none so much as Pontus. They were childhood sweethearts and when they were old enough, they were married. They were one of those couples who were made for each other. You never saw one without the other. They were also peace keepers. They preferred to stay out of the God's and Titan's business."

"What happened," Piper whispered.

"Pontus was called upon by the God's to help stop Kronos and he agreed. Even at the destruction of his own family, Pontus stayed firm and was given an underwater palace after the war to live with Thalassa. In time, the city of Atlantis cried for help. He agreed but because Thalassa was pregnant with their first child, he didn't want to leave her alone. He went to the God's for help and asked Poseidon to watch over her. However, when he got to Atlantis he discovered it was a trap. Zeus had enlisted the help of Atlantis so that he could take Thalassa for himself. Pontus was chained and made to watch as Zeus tricked Thalassa. He took on the appearance of Pontus and they made love. When the deed was done, Thalassa was horrified to discover that it wasn't Pontus laying with her but Zeus. So distraught over it, she killed herself. Pontus was forced to watch."

"No," Piper gasped.

Chiron sighed but kept going. "In the aftermath, Pontus's magic went haywire. The ocean's headed his call and Atlantis was destroyed. By the time he arrived back at his palace, both Zeus and Thalassa were gone. That was when Pontus vowed to destroy the God's the way they had destroyed his life. However, Zeus struck first. With the other God's, they sealed Pontus away and the Primordial's were forgotten in lieu of the more modern Gods."

Artemis frowned. She nodded her head, "this has been enlightening Chiron. I will head back to Olympus." She bent down to whisper in Thalia's ear and then flashed out.

Nico rubbed his forehead. "This is just great. This is all happening because thunderhead can't stay committed."

"Nico," Will warned. "Don't say that. He's still the king of the Gods."

Nico sneered. "Some king-"

Will slapped his hand over Nico's mouth cutting him off. Nico glared at Will but the man only tightened his grip.

"If what Lady Artemis said is correct then both Julian and Juliet will have no doubt awoken as Ather and Hermera," Annabeth mused. She turned to gaze at Chiron. "How many of the primordials were on friendly terms with the God's?"

Chiron shook his head. "None. Out of the primordials it most likely would have been Aether and Hermera but Kronos got to them first. They were killed at the beginning of the war. Kronos got to all of them except Pontus and you now know how that ended."

A knock sounded.

Katherine poked her head in. "Chiron. I've found something." She looked over her shoulder and pulled a young woman in the room. She had blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing the standard uniform of a hunter. Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth noticed Chiron tense but she was the only to catch it.

Thalia frowned. "Melody. What are you doing here? You should be with the other's."

Katherine shook her head. "I'm afraid that she is no longer a hunter."

Cries of shock echoed around the room.

Thalia rushed forward, "what do you mean? You can't leave the hunter's unless you are killed."

Melody wrapped her arms around her waist and looked away. After a few minutes, she spoke. "It's true. I'm…I am not a hunter any longer. My father told me so."

"Apollo," Thalia hissed.

Melody shook her head. "Lady Thalia. It will be okay. I know what I must do…I've been having dreams. They give me strength." She smiled, "you see…I am Thalassa."

* * *

Pontus scowled from his window. He had felt something. Something he hadn't felt in years. He glanced over his shoulder at Jordan. "Report."

Jordan bowed his head, "they are resisting my lord."

Pontus frowned and stepped away from the window. The boy and girl had awoken just like he'd wanted but they were still refusing to follow his will. He stormed past Jordan, "very well. I will take over."

He made his way to the cells where the two were being kept. The boy was huddled next to his sister with his arms wrapped around her shoulders as he whispered something in her ears. The boy sensed his approach and glared. "I won't work for you Pontus. Nothing you can do will change my mind."

Percy leaned against the cell with his arms crossed nonchalantly. "Now why would you say that." He slammed the cell door open and marched over to Julian, grabbing him by his throat. "Those…bastards took your only daughter and…raped her." He threw Julian against the wall. "And not only that…it made her take her life. They as good as killed her and you say you WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THEM!"

Pontus laughed harshly. "Don't make me laugh!" He punched the cell wall hard enough to make debris litter the ground.

Julian frowned. The man from his memories was not the man before him. This man had been locked down with grief for centuries. It was true he was upset at learning the truth about his daughter but he also knew that Thalassa would hate to see the man Pontus had become.

Julian was about to reply when a soft touch stayed his words. Juliet stood up and reached up to grab Percy by the face forcing his eyes to meet her's. "My sweet Pontus," she whispered. "I know you are filled with anger at what happened but all hope is not lost. If we were reborn then there is hope that Thalassa has also been reborn. Find her and forget this hatred."

Julian watched as some emotion flashed through Percy's eyes before they hardened and he back handed Juliet. He cradled his hand to his chest, his breathing ragged. "Say what you want but I will never turn back on my revenge. The Gods's will be destroyed. I will see to it."

Without another word, he turned and fled.

Julian wrapped his arms around his sister. "Why," he whispered. "Words can't work with him."

Juliet closed her eyes, shaking her head. "No. I will choose to believe in the hope that he can be saved." She turned around to meet Julian's eyes, "I have a feeling that Thalassa has been reborn. She is the key to saving us all."

* * *

Pontus stormed to the command center. Both Jordan and Brayden were standing next to a map whispering in low tones but they stood at attention when Pontus entered. "What's the status," he snarled.

"Our forces are ready to attack when you are," Brayden stated. He frowned, "who put a bee up your bonnet?"

Pontus ignored him and looked over at Jordan. "Have you spoken to the other's?"

Jordan nodded. "Gaia, Uranus, and Ourea are as you know it sealed away. After the war with Gaia almost 500 years ago, the Gods didn't want another uprising. Tartarus has chosen to stay in the underworld while Nyx-"

"Hello Pontus," a voice drawled in his ear. "I haven't seen you since you sunk Atlantis. You've chosen a rather nice body…I've always wanted Percy Jackson."

"Nyx," Pontus smiled. A hazy image of a beautiful woman appeared in the room. She had pale skin, dark purpleish-black hair and black eyes. "You look…"

"Beautiful," she injected. "Gorgeous."

"I was going to say the same," Pontus replied dryly.

Nyx humphed and crossed her arms. Pontus glanced back at Jordan, "and what about Eros?"

"Eros has yet to be found."

Pontus frowned causing Nyx to laugh. She poked him in the forehead, "come on Pontus. You have this handsome body. Stop talking war and come be with me." She draped herself over his shoulders.

Brayden sneered, "and of course the minute Nyx is here, she goes straight for what she wants…a man."

Nyx stuck her tongue out at Brayden. "Shut up Erebus. You're just jealous because I can get some and you can't."

Brayden stepped forward but thankfully Jordan pulled him back with a tight grip. "Leave it Brayden."

Pontus hummed. "Anake is right. And as for you," he pushed Nyx away with a scowl. "Touch me like that again and it will be the last thing you do." He dropped his arm, "we attack at sundown."

* * *

Zeus frowned as he glanced out his window from Olympus. He didn't turn as Hades addressed him. "This is your fault. You should have just forgotten about Thalassa."

"Hades is right," Poseidon snarled. "And now…you've dragged my son into this. Why can't you just be happy with what you have?"

Zeus was getting a headache. He turned around and glared. "I don't know what you want me to say. We'll just seal Pontus-"

"If you think that Pontus will be sealed again, then you need a new brain," Hades injected. "He has control of the strongest demi-god to date…I do not think we will be able to seal him again."

"Then I will kill Percy Jackson. It is the only way," Zeus growled.

Poseidon gripped his trident. "Don't you dare."

Hades grabbed his arm then stared at Zeus. "We'll give you time to think." The two of them flashed out, leaving Zeus alone in his chambers. "Achlys."

Behind Zeus, a dark hazy mist formed over the entire room until a female dressed all in black stood there. "Yes King Zeus?"

"I'm calling in that favor I owe you," he replied. "Get rid of Percy Jackson and I will give you your freedom."

Achlys lifted her head, "do you swear?"

Zeus closed his eyes. "I trust you know to keep this a secret from the other's?"

"Of course my king."

Zeus ignored the feeling of shame swelling up in him. This would be for the good of them all. "I swear on the Styx."

Achlys harshly laughed. "It shall be done my king." She melded back into the shadows and as her presence vanished light returned to the chamber. However, Zeus took no note of it instead dropping to his knees with his head in his hands as he began to cry out his self-hate.

* * *

 **And there it is. What did you think?**

 **Please don't forget to R &R.**

 **Stay tuned…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi. Sorry it's been so long but I have a bad case of writers block. Nothing is coming…(haha). Let's hope that it's ended and my muse had reappeared. Enjoy.**

* * *

Keyx frowned as he looked out his window. The seas around the island were rough and the skies were a dark, stormy gray. He'd been staring out the window for hours and a bad feeling was beginning to settle in his stomach.

"It's time."

He turned to gaze over his shoulders at his mother. With a nod, he grabbed Riptide and stalked past Annabeth. She reached out and grabbed his arm, "are you okay?"

Keyx closed his eyes. "What do you want me to say Mom?" He ripped his arm away, "of course I'm not okay. Julian and Juliet are…in who knows what kind of shit while we're about to go to war and dad…" he trailed off, taking heaving breaths. "Don't even get me started on him."

Annabeth sighed. "Keyx…"

He shook his head and walked off before she could stop him. He didn't stop until he had reached the pavilion where everyone was gearing up for the upcoming battle. Sam, who was back after her stint in the infirmary was standing with Hailey and the two girls were rather serious as they prepared their weapons. Cade was standing with those of his cabin as they hashed out battle plans with a few children from the Athena cabin. Even the hunters were gathering and Keyx could see Thalia over in the corner talking with his Aunt Piper, Uncle Jason, Uncle Nico and Uncle Will. His mom had followed him into the pavilion and made a beeline for the small group as Adrian joined the circle.

He was about to head over to Sam when a voice stopped him. "Keyx Aariv Jackson." He turned around to meet the eyes of Katherine.

He bowed his head, "Oracle Katherine. What can I do for you?"

She pursed her lips, silently regarding Keyx. After a few seconds she finally spoke. "I need you to come with me. You have a bigger part to play and will not be joining the fight."

Keyx sputtered, "wh…what do you mean? I have to fight."

She shook her head. "Your path leads elsewhere." She reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the pavilion and up a rocky path that led to her cavern. Keyx was confused but he knew better then to argue with the oracle. He would just head back when she was finished.

Katherine finally let go. "I've brought him."

"So you have. Are you sure he's the one?"

Keyx blinked as the ex-hunter Melody stepped out of the shadows. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back as her blue eyes stared unwaveringly at Keyx. She gazed at Katherine. "We only have one shot at this."

Katherine nodded. "I'm sure. He is the one."

Melody turned back around, moving to stand directly in front of Keyx, who was now more confused then ever. He found that he couldn't look away from Melody as he asked, "what is going on?"

Very slowly, Melody reached over and cradled Keyx's cheek in her hands. Before Keyx could say anything, she had transformed in a flash of light. No longer Melody there was something ancient about her.

Thalassa regarded Keyx. "What do you know of my story?"

Keyx swallowed. "Only what Chiron told us."

Thalassa nodded. "Then let me tell you the rest. You know that at the time of my rape I was pregnant with my first child. It was to be a boy…" her eyes grew watery. "I imagine he would have looked like you. When I woke to find Zeus by my side, I was heartbroken. I couldn't stand that I had laid with another man and I was sickened. I had lost all will to live. Not even the life inside of me snapped me out of my sorrows. So I went to the one person I knew who was also a victim…Poseidon."

"Grandfather," Keyx whispered. "But I assumed he was in on it with Zeus?"

Thalassa shook her head, "no. What Pontus didn't know was that the Poseidon he begged to save me was not the true Poseidon. It was a fake, created by Zeus. The real Poseidon had been drugged and left locked up in his room on Olympus. He was horrified when he found out what happened, and promised me on the river Styx that he would do everything in his power to fix this mistake. I made a deal…Poseidon took the magic of my unborn child…and hid it away. Not even I know where he took it. Once the deed was done, I returned to my home and took my own life."

"What does this have to do with me," Keyx asked.

Thalassa softly smiled, "because…as the grandson of Poseidon and the son of Percy Jackson…you alone have the power to find where Poseidon hid my child. It could be a turning point is this war."

She gripped his face, her eyes serious. "Will you accept this quest?"

Keyx was still. His heart was beating as he pondered what to do. He wanted to fight, wanted to make his father pay for the pain he caused his mother but something was telling him that this was his true path.

He slowly nodded. "I accept."

Thalassa leaned forwards and kissed him on the forehead. "Οι ωκεανοί πάντοτε να είναι μαζί σας και μπορεί να σας καθοδηγήσει το φως."

The blessing washed over him as he closed his eyes. When he re-opened his eyes, he found that he was no longer in the cavern but had been teleported to the far side of the island away from the main pavilion.

No one would see him here. He turned back towards the ocean and swallowed. He would just have to believe in the power of his friends and family. They would win…they had to.

* * *

From the throne room on Mt. Olympus, Poseidon slowly lifted his head as he felt the energy of his grandson. Making sure the other's were distracted, he vanished in a swirl of water.

He was waiting in his throne room in his underwater palace when Keyx entered. Poseidon allowed a small smile to grace his features. He might have genes from that blasted wisdom goddess but they were few and far in between.

"Keyx," he stated as the boy swam up.

Keyx bowed his head, "grandfather. Greetings."

"What do I owe this visit? You usually don't come underwater that much," Poseidon wondered.

Keyx closed his eyes. "I…I come on behalf of…Thalassa," he whispered.

Poseidon took a step back not expecting that answer. He closed his eyes and tried not to think on Thalassa. But it was no use. Her last request rang in his ears and the fact that he swore on the river Styx, compelled him to never forget. The moment the God's had gotten news of the Primordorials waking, he should have known she would reappear.

"What does she require?"

Keyx bit his lip, unsure if he should continue but after taking a few deep breaths, he went on. "The location of her…child. I must find him."

Poseidon sighed. Of course. He sagged back into his throne. He didn't want to give Keyx the location, but as thunder rumbled, he knew he had no choice. "Are you sure of this? There is a chance it will change your life. Would you still seek out the location?"

After a moment's hesitation, Keyx nodded. "I would."

Just like his father. This left Poseidon no choice. "Very well. You will find what you seek…" he reached out his trident and Keyx vanished. Poseidon sagged, hoping that Annabeth and Athena would forgive him when the truth came out.

* * *

Keyx gasped for air as he climbed onto the rocks out of the raging water. He usually could handle water but for some reason his grandfather's magic was to powerful and it overwhelmed him.

He took a few minutes to regain his breath and then slowly stood up, surveying the cave. He had no idea where he had been sent but this must be the place.

Keyx could feel the ancient magic in the air.

"Well this is interesting."

Keyx tensed as someone whispered in his ear.

"True. But if Thalassa sent him, then he is the one we've been waiting for."

The first voice sighed, "let's just get this over with."

Right before Keyx's eyes, two beings appeared. One was simply put drop-dead gorgeous with rich-chocolate brown hair and ever-changing eyes with the face and body of Adonis. The other one had bright golden hair paired with strange violet eyes that were trained on Keyx.

The adonis smirked, "my name is Eros and this is Ophion. On behalf of our friend Thalassa, we are the guardians of Dorian."

Keyx blinked as Ophion held out his arm to a barrier that was behind the two ancients. In the middle of the barrier was a small pulsating ball of magic. Keyx unconsciously took a step forward with his hands outstretched.

"I think not little human," Eros whispered as he wrapped his arms around Keyx's waist and pulled him back. "If that is what you truly desire, then you must answer our questions."

Keyx stopped struggling, "fine. Ask away."

Eros chuckled, "very well." He spun Keyx around so that they were face to face. "Are you prepared to take on new life?"

Keyx's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I…I don't understand."

It was Ophion who answered. "Dorian is only pure energy at the moment. He needs a body to be brought back to life. If you touch him then you can kiss your identity as Keyx Jackson goodbye and Dorian will come to life."

Keyx shook his head in disagreement. "What? Why can't we just create a new body?"

Eros sighed, "we've tried. However, because he was never born…he never had a body. We may be powerful but even we have rules about life. In order for a new body to be created, a person has to be born."

Keyx was silent. His eyes moved over to the floating energy. He didn't know what to do. He loved his mother and if what they were saying was true, then…he would most likely lose all connections to her. However, he thought on Thalassa…he couldn't get her hopeful look out of his face. Plus, if this was the only way to stop the war…then he had to be willing.

He wouldn't have those deaths on his hands.

Keyx closed his eyes, "fine. If that's what it takes…" he stepped away from Eros and moved towards the energy with determination in his eyes. Before the two guardians could stop him, he grabbed the ball of energy.

* * *

Miles away, two women both faltered in their steps. Annabeth leaned against the wall and grasped her heart. For some reason, her heart felt like it was breaking and she was losing something precious.

Percy was already gone so that could only mean…she stumbled to her knees ignoring the cries around her as tears fell from her eyes.

That could only mean one thing.

Keyx…her precious baby was gone

Melody on the other hand, couldn't keep the smile off her face as she touched her heart. There was an emptiness that had been there, but was now filled with something else.

That meant he had done it.

Keyx had found her baby boy and somehow brought him back to life. With both her and Dorian back, she would show Pontus that there was still good to be found.

She would stop her dreams from coming true and save the man she loved.

* * *

 **Whew! Finally got this out. Let me know what you think.**

 **Οι ωκεανοί πάντοτε να είναι μαζί σας και μπορεί να σας καθοδηγήσει το φως.** **\- May the oceans always watch over you and the light guide you.**

 **R &R**


End file.
